Dreams
by Showfan06
Summary: Completely updated and revamped.
1. Chapter 1Roy

_Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Emergency so please don't sue me. I promise to put them back in one piece when I'm done with them. _

An interesting shift leads to interesting dreams as seen through Roy's eyes.

Good morning, middle of the night dream catcher. Bear with me as I am wide awake and have a lot to tell you. It's 0200 and man I can't sleep. Let me tell you about the day then I'll tell you why I can't sleep. Enjoy!

I was a bit hyper as I pulled into the parking lot of the station. The Dodgers were playing an early evening game and Johnny and I had to work it. We also had to work the rest of the shift too. Ah well those are the joys of being a paramedic.

I headed for the station and the locker room. Johnny wasn't here yet, not good. I changed and headed for the day room.

The morning was strangely quiet. Normally people love quiet mornings at work. Not me! In our line of work quiet mornings usually means the rest of the day and the shift are going to be nuts.

As I feared, the joint started jumping just after lunch. The first call after lunch struck a chord with Johnny. I'll check on Junior in the morning and make sure he's okay.

The rest of the afternoon was nuts. We hit a stretch of five runs back to back at one point. Insanity at it's worst! By the time we got back after the last run it was time for us to head for the game.

As we got out of the squad Johnny looked over at me and said. "I'll grab the extra shirts." I looked back at him on my way to the day room.

"Thanks Johnny. I'll let Cap know we'll have dinner at the stadium."

Johnny headed for the locker room. I headed for the day room. "Hey Cap."

Captain Hank Stanley looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah, Roy?"

"Just letting ya know Johnny and I have to head for the stadium. Don't worry 'bout dinner we'll eat there."

"Okay thanks pal."

I smiled. "No problem, Cap."

Cap smiled. "Hey Roy, tell the boys in blue good luck from all of us."

My smile grew everybody on A shift are Dodgers fans. "Will do Cap. Enjoy the game."

"We'll try our best. The rest is up to the county."

I couldn't help but think "with a day like today no truer words can be spoken."

Just then Johnny walked back into the bay. "Ready to go, Pally?"

"You got it, Junior."

Hank smiled tightly at both of us. "Be careful, you two."

Johnny grinned. "Always, dad."

As we laughed, Johnny and I headed for the squad. I think we saw more of the squad then the station today. Sheesh. I looked over at Johnny as I started the engine and pulled out yet again. "We have to be there at four right?"

Looking relaxed Johnny answered. "Yeah game starts at seven. They want us there for batting practice and all though."

I smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Johnny smiled tiredly. "Ya know the way this afternoon is going the crowd can get as loud as they want tonight and it won't bother me a bit."

I smiled again Johnny had nailed my thoughts as usual. "You know it partner. Dodger dogs for dinner?"

We both licked our lips at the idea for dinner. "Hell, yeah."

While our pulses race with every rescue it's always sweet have an assignment like this. We're on duty yes, but we get to watch the game with no interruptions.

During the ride I noticed Johnny was quiet. That's never a good thing. "Junior, you okay?"

Johnny scrambled to get his emotions under control. "Yeah partner." His voice sounded about as convincing as a toothache.

"Wanna try again? Talk to me, Junior it's just us."

Johnny took a deep breath. "You remember the first call after lunch? The one to the track."

How could I forget I had seen the pain in his eyes before the rig left the track. "Yeah."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the pain on his face. Okay it was definitely not the time for jokes. It was time to listen to my best friend. Johnny took another deep breath. I could tell whatever he was about to say isn't going to be easy. "Easy Johnny, take your time."

Finally Johnny spoke. "On the way to Rampart, Adam and I got to talking. He's really scared. I think I'll check on him the next time we're there."

Not sure where this was going I said the only thing I could think of, "Okay."

Johnny took a quick breath. "The last question he asked me before we pulled in is what's on my mind."

Extremely curious I asked, "What did he ask you, pal?"

With an emotional voice, Johnny spoke. "Why haven't I run competitively since high school? I answered his question with one long one. Who would even consider looking a twenty-seven year old guy who hasn't even run competitively in nine years?"

The conviction and pure emotion of Johnny's words took my breath away for a second. "There's more to running for you isn't there?" The look on his face I caught out of the corner of my eye told me I've hit the bulls eye.

Johnny took a deep breath, and then the flood gates opened up. "Yeah there is, Pally. When I was a kid running was my escape. Growing up with mixed heritage wasn't easy. Running through the mountains was my way to relax. When I joined the high school track team I blew people's minds. They never though a tall, skinny, half breed was that fast. One of the worst days of my life was the day of my last race. Yes, it was state finals and yes I swept my events, but it hurt. It hurt because I knew my career was over."

Before I could say anything, I pulled the squad into the parking lot of Dodgers stadium. I followed the security guard over to where I was supposed to park. I waved thank you to him and he left. I shut the squad off and grin at Johnny. "Ya ready to enjoy our jobs Junior?"

Johnny grinned broadly. "You know it, Pally."

I got out of the squad and grabbed the two small pre-made kits. I also locked up the compartments. Normally, we don't lock the compartments, but we had to tonight. As I locked up I heard Johnny pick up the radio. "LA, squad 51."

Dispatcher Sam Lanier came back. "Go ahead, 51."

"LA, show squad 51 at Dodgers stadium until further notice."

"10-4 51. Time 15:50."

Johnny put the mic down and joined me outside after locking the cab.

"We good?"

"Yep."

"Good. Lets go."

Before we walked away, we took a second to look up in awe. Sometimes I really love this job! After we played fan for a minute we headed for the gate we were told to report to. On the way we pulled out our ID's and stadium passes. True we were in uniform but ya never know.

We got to the gate and were met by a security guard who seemed surprised to see us. "Hi guys. Is everything okay?"

I smiled. "Yes sir. We are the two county paramedics who are going to work the game."

The guard relaxed. "Oh okay. I don't need to see your ID, but can you clip your field passes to your uniform?"

Johnny and I put our ID'S away and clipped our passes to our pockets. "Thank you."

We smiled. "You're welcome."

Now that he knew why were there the guard asked, "Are you supposed to report to anyone in particular?"

Johnny replied. "The director of security. Our headquarters also recommended we check in with both teams."

The guard smiled, "Okay. Go straight up the ramp to your right, the head of security's office is the first door on the left. He'll help you get in touch with the teams."

Johnny smiled. "Okay sir. Thank you, have a good night."

The guard smiled. "You too boys."

Excited, Johnny and I left the gate and headed for the office. Johnny turned to me and said. "Ya know Roy I know we have to work today, but I can't help being a fan too."

I grinned broadly. "You hit the nail on the head Johnny."

Johnny continued, "Sutton's chucking tonight right?"

I smiled in anticipation of a good game. "Yeah. Jo's taping the game in case they show us. It's Sutton against Steve Carlton."

Johnny grinned, "Damn good match up. Can I get a copy?"

I smiled. "Jo's already planning on it."

Johnny grinned slyly. "I should kiss her."

We laughed til we get to the head of security's office. We took a second to regain our professional composure before I knocked on the door.

The Captain called from behind the door. "Come in it's open."

I opened the door. Johnny followed me in and closed the door. The Captain looked up. "Can I help you, fellas?"

"Yes sir. We are the paramedics who are working tonight's game."

The Captain relaxed, "Ah yes."

I continued. "My name is Roy Desoto." I pointed to Johnny, "This is my partner Johnny Gage. We're out of Station 51 in Carson."

The security captain stood and walked around his desk as he smiled, "Welcome to Dodgers stadium boys. My name is Rick."

We shook hands. "I want you guys field level for BP today so we'll do this quick."

At the mention of being field level for batting practice, Johnny and I both walked the fine line between professionalism and being a fan. Twenty minutes later everything was squared away.

Rick smiled as he spoke, "Alright boys, before I take you down to the field I have one last question for you."

Johnny and I were slightly confused figuring we had everything covered. "Yes sir?"

"Who are you rooting for tonight?"

Being in a good mood, I dead panned my face to hide my grin. "Professionally, both sir." Johnny and Rick choked back laughs.

Johnny finally answered, "Personally, it's go Big Blue."

Rick grinned broadly, "Perfect."

Rick looked up at the time. It was 1615. "Come on, boys. Let's get down to the field."

We followed Rick out of the office and down to the field, "I've heard about the work your station does. I have a bit of a surprise for you. Don't worry, I set it up both your HQ and your Captain."

Johnny and I shared a nervous glance. "Uh, okay sir."

Rick led us down to the field. The Dodgers were just starting BP. Talk about timing! To our surprise Rick yelled, "Tommy!"

We were even more shocked when Dodgers manager Tommy Lasorda turned around. Seeing us with Rick he jogged over.

Before we could say word though a scream ripped through the air. Work took over, "We'll be back. Excuse us."

Johnny and I turned and took off, leaving a stunned Rick and Tommy behind. We ran over and jumped onto the roof of the dugout and into the stands.

Within seconds, we were at the side of a very embarrassed usher, "Sorry guys, I tripped and hit my knee."

I smiled, "No problem. Why don't we look that knee just in case?"

The usher relaxed when he realized we weren't mad at him, "Sure."

Johnny helped the guy sit down in one of the seats, "As a precaution I'm going to check your vitals." The man quickly agreed.

I cleaned up the small cut on the man's knee. Johnny got his vitals, "Perfectly normal." We smiled at the usher. "Perfect. Your knee is cleaned up too."

Relieved, the usher smiled, "Good."

Johnny smiled as he spoke, "If you need us anymore, just holler."

The usher stood, "Will do." He turned and left.

I grinned at Johnny as I closed my kit, "How bad do you think we scared them?" Johnny grinned slyly, "Very."

We jogged back to the field using the same route we took to get in the stands. A concerned Rick and Tommy met us. Rick spoke first, "He okay?"

"Yeah tripped and cut his knee." Rick and Tommy relaxed when they knew it was nothing serious.

Johnny looked over nervously at Tommy, "Sorry Mr. Lasorda."

Tommy smiled, "It's okay. I understand."

Rick smiled, "Real quick. Tommy meet LA County paramedics John Gage and Roy Desoto. Boys, meet Dodgers manager Tommy Lasorda." We all shook hands.

Both Johnny and I spoke at the same time, "Good to meet you sir."

Tommy smiled, "You too guys. Please call me Tommy. Boys, how would like to play catch?"

Stunned Johnny and I grinned broadly, "Awesome!"

"Stay here a minute, boys."

Rick turned serious, "I'm going to go guys."

I heard the tone of Rick's voice and snapped back to being on duty, "Call us if you need us Rick."

Rick smiled, "You bet. Have fun."

Johnny's lopsided grin appeared, "We will."

Tommy jogged away. Rick also left.

A couple of minutes later, Tommy returned with three guys that shocked me and Johnny. Flanking Tommy were first baseman Steve Garvey, catcher Steve Yeager and pitcher Tommy John.

Tommy saw the shock on our faces and grinned, "Hey guys meet some of my boys. This is Steve, Steve and Tommy but we call him TJ. Boys meet Johnny and Roy, they are the paramedics working the game tonight."

Johnny and I tried our best not to appear star struck as we shook hands with the guys. That wasn't easy!

Steve Garvey spoke up, "Johnny, you wanna play catch with me and TJ?"

Johnny smiled, "Sure. Roy, if you need me. . ."

"You'll hear me Johnny. Have fun. Just keep one thing in mind guys, we are still on duty."

TJ answered for the trio, "You got it Roy." Johnny jogged away with Steve and TJ.

Tommy turned to Steve Yeager and me, "If you need me boys, yell."

Steve smiled at his manager, "Will do."

Tommy left as Steve turned to me. I was a bit nervous, but decided to dive in, "Uh, Steve?"

Steve must have heard the nerves in my voice, "Relax Roy I don't bite. Whatcha need?"

I smiled, still a bit nervous, "Would you know if there's an extra right handed pitching glove around?"

Steve thought for a second then said, "I'll be right back. Stretch out while I'm gone?"

"Will do thanks."

"No problem."

Steve jogged away. I smiled as I watched Johnny while I stretched. He's the little brother I've never had. It was great to see him relaxed on duty. As relaxed as we are though I knew if something happened we would be ready to go back to work in less then a heart beat. My mind refocused on the field as I finished stretching. I finished stretching just as Steve came back.

He was wearing his full gear, carrying his mask and two gloves in his hands. "This okay?" Steve handed me the glove.

I couldn't help but get a huge grin on my face, "Perfect."

Steve smiled, "Good. Come on. We'll go down the line a bit."

"Lead on."

I followed Steve about halfway into right field staying on the line. On my way down, I mentally planned the quickest route to the stands. Steve figured out what I was doing, "You guys are always thinking aren't you?"

I answered quickly, "Yeah we are."

He replied, "Don't blame you."

We got to where he thought was a good spot, "Hey why don't you back up to about here?" Steve walked about twenty feet from the line.

I followed him, "Okay."

He looked back over his shoulder as he jogged back to the line, "I'll catch you on the line."

I smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Steve walked back to the line and squatted down. I started with some soft tosses to get stretched out and used to everything. It didn't take me long to get used to things, "Hey Steve, you mind if I back up and try something?"

Steve took his mask off so I could hear him, "Go for it if you're comfortable."

I backed up a bit more. I was about seventy feet from the line. Before I looked back at Steve, I found Johnny. He must have seen the nerves in my eyes, because he motioned for Steve and TJ to hold on a minute. My eyes locked on him. He yelled, "All clear!"

I smiled and took a deep breath. With my mind clear, I turned back to Steve. Seeing my focus was squarely on him, Steve put his mask back on and got into a catching position. I decided to work out of the stretch.

I stepped back into the stretch and let it fly. Natural follow through and the ball hit the target. It was a perfect sinker straight on the corner, if we had a plate. I grinned at the shock on Steve's face. He was so stunned that he jogged the ball back out to me, "That was amazing Roy."

I became very shy, "Nah, I was just throwing."

Steve looked me square in the eye, "That wasn't just throwing Roy, that was actually pitching." I felt my cheeks blushing, as he continued, "Hey Roy, I know we don't have much time right now but would you mind throwing some more. This time in the pen with a few people watching?"

I smiled nervously, "Not at all. Would you mind if I go talk to Johnny a minute?"

Steve knew I was nervous, "Not at all."

I turned and jogged toward Johnny. He saw me and met me halfway, extremely concerned, "What's up, Roy?"

I couldn't hide my nerves, "Something's up and I don't know what it is. Steve wants me to throw again. This time in the pen with some other people watching. By the way, thanks for calming me down earlier."

"Not a problem. I saw you looking for me and the look in your eyes. I knew what I had to do. Just relax." I took a deep breath.

Always the paramedic, he asked, "How's your shoulder?"

I smiled, "Good. Actually throwing seems to be taking the kinks out from that last call. How bout you?"

Johnny smiled, "Feeling great. Walking on cloud nine, not really believing who I've been playing catch with."

I grinned, "I know Junior. I'm the same way."

Just then Steve came back with TJ, Tommy and a guy I didn't recognize. Steve walked over to us, "You ready to go down to the pen, Roy?"

"Mind if Johnny comes with us?"

Tommy smiled, "Not at all."

"Then let's go."

We took off for the bull pen. I turned the HT up trying to calm my nerves.

As we got to the pen, Johnny leaned over to me, "Go to work, Pal. I've got these guys." I handed Johnny the HT and stepped into the pen. While everybody else was finding a seat, I stretched.

Steve got in position. I walked over and toed the rubber in the pen. Steve looked up, "Roy, just let fly whatever you want."

"Okay."

I locked eyes with Johnny a minute. We shared the same look we always do before going into a fire. One more deep breath and it was time to go to work. This time though, not with gear on, but with a baseball in my hand.

I threw anything I could think of. On natural instinct I mixed the speeds and locations up. Gotta mess with their minds a bit! After about ten minutes I decided to stop. No, I was not hurt. I just wanted to make sure I didn't over due it.

After I stopped and Steve stood up, Johnny walked over to me concerned, "You good Roy?"

"Yeah Johnny. Just don't want to push it since we still have to get through the rest of the shift."

"Makes sense."

I jogged over to Steve grinning like a fool, "Whatcha think?"

Steve's grin matched mine, "Damn Roy."

TJ wore a half serious expression, "Wow buddy, if you ever switch careers, I'm in trouble."

We chuckled and I blushed, "Nah I'm not that good."

Steve looked at me strange, "I throw the bullshit flag there."

Johnny grinned wickedly, "Dang, Pally remind me to tell the guys you're pitching at the next picnic. I'll do that just to see the shock on Chester B's face." Johnny chuckled, "I'll even bring the camera."

We laughed. Tommy waited until Johnny and I settled down then spoke, "Roy, wow! Now, I really hate to say this but we have to get down to business. Time?"

Johnny checked his watch, "1700 on the nose."

"Dang."

Johnny turned to Tommy, "It's okay Tommy, we have to go to work too." Tommy looked at both of us, "You boys stay safe." I smiled, "Always sir. Thank you for letting us hang out with you."

TJ smiled, "Our pleasure."

We left the bullpen and jogged back toward the dugout. As we got there, Tommy stopped us one more time, "Roy, Johnny, before you go."

Johnny and I stopped dead in our tracks and focused on Tommy, "Yes sir?"

Tommy smiled, "We have something for you guys." Needless to say Johnny and I were stunned.

Johnny found his voice first, "Tommy…"

Tommy cut Johnny off, "We know it's not necessary, but you guys risk your lives everyday to keep us safe. This was the least we could do."

TJ handed Tommy three baseballs, "One is for each of you. The third is for your station. They are all exactly the same so your shift mates won't complain."

Johnny and I were both shocked as Tommy handed the baseballs to us. It took a second before either of us could say anything. Johnny was first again, "Th-thank you. Thank you from the rest of the guys too."

Tommy smiles, "You're welcome, guys. Tell the rest of the group they're welcome too. Stay in touch."

"Will do."

Johnny turned serious, "If you need us and can't see us just tell one of the security guards to give us a holler."

Tommy said, "Will do."

I looked around at the Dodgers, "Good luck tonight boys."

Steve Garvey smiled, "Thanks. You guys enjoy the game."

Johnny and I grinned as Johnny spoke, "Oh believe me, we will."

With that Johnny and I left the field.

Okay welcome back to the present. It is now 02:45 and I want to get to the meat of why I am awake still, my dream. Yes, if you are wondering my shoulder is fine. By the way, LA beat the Philadelphia Phillies 4-0 in a game that was a lot closer then the final score indicates.

Cap called lights not long after Johnny and I got home. There wasn't a single complaint because we were all beyond exhausted. When I first hit the pillow I didn't dream, pure exhaustion does that to me. As my mind relaxed I started to dream. I'll come back to say good night before my eyelids defeat me. For now though enjoy my dream!

I was lulled to sleep by the snoring of the others. However, my brain didn't shut off so easily. My eyes snapped open but I was no longer in the dorm. Instead I was back at Dodgers stadium. I took a quick look down at what I was wearing. Was I dreaming about work again? Nope!

Much to my surprise, I was wearing the Dodgers home uniform. Alright, so now I know I am definitely dreaming. Ah well time to have some fun! I took a closer look at my surroundings. I just walked into the bullpen to warm up. Guess I'm starting today! No wonder my heart rate is a bit on the high side. I relaxed a bit when I realized Steve Yeager is catching for me tonight.

Steve asked, "Nervous, Roy?"

I smiled nervously, "I think I'd be dead if I wasn't." We laughed,

"You're probably right."

Steve's expression became serious, "You okay? You look like it was a rough shift last night."

"It was, but I'm okay."

"Okay good. Lets get to work."

I smiled, "Sounds good."

We settled into the pen. I stretched and cleared my mind.

Then my mind skipped forward a few hours. Argh! It was now the top of the ninth. Surprisingly, I was still in the game and in good shape.

Steve jogged out to the mound, "Easy, Roy. You've beat his ass a few times already today. Nine pitches and we're gone. Find Johnny, clear your head and let's kick some serious ass!"

"Stay here for a second so the umpire doesn't come after me."

"Of course."

Steve stayed next to me. I turned and searched the crowd. It took me less then a second to find Johnny and the guys. Even at that distance, I knew he could see my nerves. I locked my eyes on him we shared that look. Once we locked eyes, the rest of the guys locked on too.

After thirty seconds I took one more deep breath and broke eye contact. I turned back to Steve, "Alright, lets go to work."

"You got it."

Steve jogged back to the plate. I locked eyes with him. Time to go to work. First up is catcher Bob Boone. Three nasty pitches later, it's one down two to go.

Next up was the rather tough outfielder, Greg Luzinski. He gave me issues all night. Four pitches later and he was gone.

I stepped off the mound for a second. I was three strikes away from winning. My arm was in good shape, actually it felt better then it did at the beginning of the game. Go figure. My nerves on the other hand… I looked up toward the crowd.

Suddenly two voices yelled out above the rather loud crowd. First was Johnny, "All clear, Pally. Bring it home!"

I took a quick breath as Cap yelled, "Go to work, ya twit! We're fine."

I smiled and took one more deep breath. This one was for all of them. I stepped back on the rubber and stared out at home plate for the sign from Steve. The Phillies last hope was third baseman Mike Schmidt. The first pitch was perfect.

With the second pitch, time seemed to slow down. Wow, I actually had the Michael Jack Schmidt in an 0-2 hole. I looked in for the sign from Steve. He wanted pure heat. Four alarm fire my way, coming up.

I went into the stretch and let the pitch fly. On instinct, I got into a defensive position. Time seemed to crawl. Schmidt swung but the only sound heard was the slap of the ball hitting the leather of Steve's glove.

That's where I woke up. I must admit, when I realized I was still in the dorm, I was a bit sad. That was such a sweet dream!

Well folks the eyelids are cursing me now. No surprise since it's 0310.

Til my eyes let me write again, Good night

RD

_Special Disclaimer: Everything belonging to the Los Angeles Dodgers and/or the Philadelphia Phillies belong to Major League Baseball NOT me. They are not being used for profit but rather just for fun. _


	2. Chapter 2 Johnny

An interesting shift leads to interesting dreams as seen through

Johnny's eyes.

Before I give you my version of the shift so far, let me give you my comments on what Roy wrote. Pally, you would make a great Dodger. I saw the joy on your face on the field tonight. I guarantee you, if this happens for you, I'll be in the stands loud and proud. GO BIG BLUE!!

With that said, let me tell you my version of yesterday. Sit back, relax and enjoy.

I got to work just in the nick of time and was promptly greeted by a

water bomb from Chester B. Kelly, also known around here as the Phantom. Luckily, he got me before I changed into my uniform this time.

The shift was quiet in the beginning, never a good thing. True to form,

the joint started jumping just after lunch. Thankfully, Mike had just

made an amazing lunch so getting me to eat was not a problem. That first call is what stuck with me through the day. It is also what my dreams focused on tonight.

The tones rang out loudly. Seconds later we heard dispatcher Sam Lanier's voice. "Squad 51, man down, Carson Community College 1653 College Drive. Meet the informant at the intersection of College and Third Street. That's 1-6-5-3 College Drive, cross street Third Street. Time out 12:05."

Roy and I sprinted out of the day room as soon as dispatch said Squad

51. I slid through the bay, not worrying about the bay door since it was already open because of the pretty weather. I jumped into the passenger's side as Roy got behind the wheel.

Automatically, I pulled out my green pen and the small log book we keep in the squad's glove compartment. Seconds after Roy and I got in, Cap ran over with the call slip. Roy handed me the slip and we were off with lights and sirens blaring.

The wheels in our minds were spinning. There were so many things we could be getting into, "Pally, this one feels strange."

"To me too, Junior. I wish we knew where exactly the man was to Narrow things down."

Finally the light bulb went off in my mind, "I know. Lemme call dispatch and see if they have any more information."

"Worth a shot."

I picked up the radio. "LA, squad 51."

"Go ahead 51."

"LA, is there any other information on our man down call at Carson Community College?"

"Negative 51."

"Ten-four LA, squad 51 out."

"LA clear KMG 491."

I let out a frustrated sigh as I put the radio back. Roy read my mind, "Going in blind. Oh so much fun."

We fell silent, both of us focused, mentally ready for any of a

countless number of situations. We didn't have long to think as just three minutes after receiving the call, we pulled up to the front of the admin office of the college.

Out of nowhere, a guy came running up to the squad on my side. The man spoke rapidly and urgently, "You got to hurry guys."

I heard the urgency in the man's voice and knew I had to keep my voice calm although my pulse had just picked up, "Sir, what's wrong?"

With the same urgency in his voice the man answered, "I'm the track coach here. One of my kids was doing some sprint work and just crumpled to the ground. We haven't moved him."

That was all I needed to hear, "Get in!"

I quickly slid over to the middle and let the coach into the squad.

With the coach on board, we took off again, lights and sirens still going.

Not knowing if we were racing the clock I started with my usual questions, "Does the runner have a history of health problems?"

"No sir."

"Exactly what was he doing when he went down?"

"Transitioning from a dead sprint to his cool down."

One thought crossed my mind that I spoke, "Hamstring?"

The coach shook his head sadly, "That's my guess."

I started thinking..."It isn't a guess coach, I know. I've seen careers come to an end long before they should have because of that."

It was time to walk a fine line of understanding runner and paramedic as I continued my questions, "How old is your runner?"

"Twenty-two. No medical history. He's our top runner, his name is Adam."

Before I could get any more information, Roy pulled up next to Adam.

The coach and I quickly got out. As I pulled the splint and IV boxes out, I heard Roy request an ambulance. I left the compartments open so Roy could get the oxygen and biophone. Time to go to work!

It was only a matter of strides before I was at Adam's side. Kudos on the parking job, Pally!

I quickly put the stuff down. "Hi Adam, my name is Johnny."

Adam's voice was low because of the pain, "Hi Johnny."

"What happened?"

Adam's face started to reflect the pain he was in, "I was going to run a cool down after I did my heat in the mile, which I finished in a dead sprint. I made it about four steps and felt a twinge. Two more steps and I felt it pop. I fell forward and landed here."

Just as Adam finished telling me what happened, Roy set the biophone up. He turned to Adam, "Hi Adam, my name is Roy."

Pain still laced Adam's voice, "Hi Roy."

"I heard what you told Johnny. I'm gonna contact the hospital."

Adam took a deep breath before he answered, "Okay."

"Adam, I'm gonna take your vital signs and then look at your leg."

Adam seemed to relax just a bit, "Okay Johnny." A thought popped into my head "Thank god he is so willing to cooperate with us. If what I think happened actually did, he is in for a rough time."

I took his vital signs, wrote them down and gave them to Roy. They were a bit on the high side of normal, but considering the circumstances, it was to be expected. "Adam, don't worry about anything. Just relax as much as you can. Let me do all the work."

Adam was more then willing to go along with that idea, "Okay Johnny."

I moved to Adam's legs and quickly saw the trouble. It was even worse then I would have thought. It appeared there was a definite tear and a possible detachment of the muscle. At this point, I was glad Adam could not see the fear in my face.

I looked up at Roy, knowing full well he could see it. He quickly said into the biophone, "Stand by for additional information, Rampart." Without waiting for a reply Roy put the biophone down and came over to me. I could tell he was as stunned by the extent of the damage as I was. It took us both a minute before we regained our professionalism so we could get back to work. Roy had to update Rampart.

I had the inevitable task of telling Adam what happened. Ya know I really hate this job sometimes!! I moved back up to Adam's head. Before I could say a word an extremely nervous Adam asked, "What's the damage?"

His cut to the chase question didn't surprise me, "It's pretty extensive, Adam. You definitely tore it." The stunned look on Adam's face made the worst of the damage much more difficult to report. "You may have also detached it."

As I expected, Adam's stunned look turned to one of anger. "What??? Ah hell my career."

Thinking once again to myself, I realized it was time for the understanding runner to make an appearance, "Easy Adam, I know it sucks man."

Understandably, Adam was extremely frustrated, "No offense Johnny, but how would you know?"

Man, this kid makes things hard. "Listen Adam, I do know, I promise you. I've been straight with you so far haven't I?"

Adam realized I was right. "Yeah."

"I was a runner just like you."

Maybe it was the tone of my voice or the honesty in my eyes, but

something told me Adam believed me. I knew I was going to have some explaining to do to Roy later.

Adam was slightly stunned, "You were?"

I gave him my famous lop-sided grin. "Three time state high school champ each in the 100, half, and the mile. Would have been four, but I missed state by seconds my freshman year."

I heard Roy repeat back our orders and knew I was about to have two

very interested audience members. "Adam, I'll tell you more as Roy and I work on you."

By now, Adam was extremely interested, "Okay Johnny."

I looked up at Roy. "Brackett said brace it as best as we can, transport him on his stomach, and get him in there ASAP."

"Alright here we go, Adam. Just relax as you did earlier."

Adam was semi-relaxed as well could be in the situation, Make ya a deal Johnny." This caught my ear.

"Okay?"

"You tell me more about your running days and I'll do my best to stay relaxed." That was a deal I didn't mind making.

"Fair enough."

I helped get the splint in place. Then started my story again, "While I ran, I was student trainer in the off season. That's how I decided to become a firefighter. Anyway, my senior year I was blowing everybody outta the water. I set, smashed and reset too many records to remember."

Adam stopped me there for a second, "That's me this year." Suddenly his current situation caught up to Adam. "Will I be able to run again, Johnny?"

Adam's simple question tore at my heart strings. As a runner, I wanted to say yes without a doubt. As a paramedic I knew I had to be honest with him. Roy and I shared a quick glance before I turned back to Adam.

I know Roy saw the pain my eyes. "Adam, I am not going to lie you. It's going to truly depend on the extent of your injury."

Adam looked me square in the eye, "You ever been hurt when you were running?" Roy and I had to fight back chuckles. Have I been injured? Hmm where to start that list, yikes!!

Turning serious again I looked at Adam, "To be honest Adam, not when I was running." I saw Adam starting to become distraught again and quickly continued. "However, I have had to fight my back from some serious injuries from my current job, to my legs, chest, head, burns and smoke. They all come with the nature of the job, much like leg injuries walk hand in hand with being a runner."

Adam was interested. "How do you come back with such a good attitude?"

"A lot of blood, sweat and tears. A lot of good friends to keep me up when I'm down. The best medical team in the county and stubborn physical therapists who didn't take "I can't" as an answer."

Before I could continue the ambulance pulled up. As I was talking, Roy and I packaged Adam for transport. "Adam, lets get you loaded then I'll continue."

By then Adam was fairly calm, "Okay Johnny."

Adam's coach had stayed quiet and out of the way. Now he spoke up, "Where are you taking him?"

Roy answered him, "Rampart General."

"Okay."

Adam looked up at his coach with a determined look on his face. "I'll deal with this. You guys finish practice." I had to smile as I listened to Adam talk to his coach. How many times had I said something along those lines to various people?

The coach replied, "Alright Adam, if you say so. We'll be by as soon as we're done."

"Okay coach."

With the utmost care, Roy and I loaded Adam onto the stretcher. I strapped him down as Roy started to clean up. With the help of the attendants, we got Adam over and into the ambulance. Roy followed me to get the doors. Before I climbed in, Roy clapped me on the shoulder as if to say "hang in there, partner". I flashed him a quick look to say 'I'll do my best' and climbed in. Satisfied that Adam and I were good and secure, Roy slammed the doors and gave them the customary two thumps.

As the ambulance took off, I turned my attention back to Adam.

Before I could say anything he beat me to it. "Johnny?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still run?"

I took a quick breath, "Honestly, yes and no. When I'm not on duty, I run a bit for pleasure. On duty a lot of times I end up doing some serious speed on scene. Sadly though, I haven't been able to run competitively since I was in high school."

"Why? I mean you seem to be in great shape. I can hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes, a piece of your heart still belongs on the track."

I took a quick breath. Adam had hit the proverbial nail on the head. "You're right, Adam it does. I would love to run competitively again, I can't lie to you. Who would even consider looking at a twenty-seven year old guy who hasn't even run competitively in nine years?"

Before Adam can answer we arrived at Rampart, effectively ending our

conversation. Damn!

Welcome back to the present. Little did I know I would be still trying to answer Adam's final question as I tried, haha, to sleep tonight. I won't bore you with anymore details from the day. Let me just skip to the main reason I am still up at the ungodly hour of 0315, my dream.

Cap called lights out a bit earlier then usual tonight. Both the engine and the squad had been running almost non-stop since lunch. Roy and I worked the game tonight to boot, so, needless to say, we were all exhausted. I have to thank Mike again for the chicken yesterday.

Anyway, before my over tired mind wanders anymore, lemme see if I can get this thing on paper.

It started almost as soon as I shut my eyes and threw my arm over my face. I mean it was literally a minute and then it started.

My eyes open again. I am not in the dorm surround by the guys anymore.

Okay this is strange. I am on the track again. Huh what's going on?

This wasn't Big Bear. I look around and realize I am in LA.

Okay, I was down in LA City at the Coliseum, it's the US Nationals. We're competing for spots on the Olympic team.

Hey it's my dream so no comments from the peanut gallery.

I heard my heat called for the 100. Next thing I know, I've won it. As excited as I am about that win, I know I can't celebrate for long. I have two other races today. The half mile is next. With a quiet confidence I easily won again. Two down, one to go.

The mile is the last hurdle I have to get over to have three races at the Olympics. As I lined up for my last race of the day, I heard five familiar voices above the crowd shouting encouragement to me. I didn't have to look up to know exactly who the voices belong to. They are the voices of my shift mates, otherwise known as A shift.

I lined up, get in position and take off at the starter's pistol.

Knowing I have to conserve my energy for the end, I fall into a pacing mode. As I picked up my pace in the race. I suddenly feel chilly.

I kicked all the blankets and the sheet off my bunk.

Shaking off the sudden change in temperature I refocus on the race. I

picked up my pace a little more with each lap. As I cross the finish line, I woke up with a cake eating grin on my face. I'm an Olympian in three distances!!!

As I woke up more, my present surroundings greeted me. The rhythmic sleep patterns of my sleeping shift mates usually lull me back to sleep. Not this time, so I slipped into my bunkers and made my way out here. Now my eyelids are fighting me, time to go find my bed again.

Good night all.

Johnny R. Gage


	3. Chapter 3 Marco

An interesting shift leads to interesting dreams as seen through Marco's eyes.

Hola, middle of the night thought catcher

I have a lot on my mind tonight, so bear with me. Before I get into what's on my mind it seems our paramedic duo left their thoughts with you already.

Roy, thank you again for the baseball; glad it was a good game. I can definitely see you as a Dodger. If your dream comes true, can I have tickets?

Johnny, anytime you want to run, yell I'll go with you. If you get to run competitively again, you bet we'll be there.

With that said let me get into what happened yesterday that led to the dream that just woke me up. Just so you know it is now 0405.

Yesterday morning was extremely quiet. Never a good thing! Lunch was our last quiet minute. The joint started jumping just as I finished the dishes. At one point we hit a stretch of five calls in a row.

It was the third of those calls that struck a chord with me. We were on the way back to the barn after a nasty MVA. The radio came to life again and we all groaned. It was definitely one of those days.

Sam Lanier's voice broke through after the tones, "Station 51, structure fire 1969 Ocean that's 1-9-6-9 Ocean cross of Lakewood. Time out 1430."

Chet and I looked at each other as Cap and Johnny acknowledged the call. Both of us were thinking the same thing, 'this could get real ugly real quick'. We sobered up and got refocused. Some days are harder then others, but we always have to be ready to go.

My heart caught in my throat as Mike pulled into the neighborhood. It was a small Latino neighborhood, the one where my mom and family live about six blocks from the station. Without a second thought, I started to finger the rosary that was in the pocket of my turnout jacket. This was close to home, but I knew I had to stay professional.

Two and half minutes after we got the call, Mike pulled big red to a stop. We had been dropping two and half line for a couple hundred yards that Johnny and Roy had already attached to the hydrant.

Chet and I were off the engine as Cap and Mike exited the cab. The restaurant was already partially engulfed when we got there. I paled when I recognized the place and didn't see anybody on the side walk. The Cantina was a family style restaurant known for its lunches and dinners.

I bolted for Cap, "Cap, we could have real trouble on our hands."

"What do you mean, Marco?"

"The Cantina is known for its lunches and dinners. I think there may be people trapped in there."

"What's the building capacity do you know?"

"Fifty-five with the kitchen and wait staff sixty-five."

"Mother of…" Cap turned and yelled, "Johnny, Roy, double time it boys, we possibly have up to sixty-five trapped."

Everybody gasped at the sheer possible total. Cap picked up the HT, "LA, station 51."

Sam came back, "Go 51."

"Send me a full structure response plus two additional squads and five ambulances to start code R. We have a partially engulfed restaurant total capacity sixty-five, nobody out, unknown exactly how many are inside right now."

"10-4 51."

Cap jammed the HT back in his pocket. "Alright Chet, take an inch and a half through the front door. Marco, be ready to back Chet up, but help Johnny and Roy evacuate everybody. I'll set the equipment up."

Cap didn't have to repeat anything, Chet, Roy, Johnny and I were in full SCBAs in seconds. Chet had the line in hand. Cap yelled, "Charge the line, Stoker!"

Once the line was charged, Chet led us into the restaurant. I helped Johnny and Roy with the evacuations as Chet wet the place down. By the time we had the second group outside, reinforcements had arrived and joined us.

On our last trip out I said, "I'm going back in one last time to do a final check. I know this place believe me if anybody else is in there I will get them."

Roy was standing next to me and saw the sincerity in my eyes. "Do you have enough air left?"

"Yes for one last run."

"Okay. I'll be by the door if you need help."

"Thanks Roy."

I put my SCBA on one more time and said a silent prayer that the final search would come up negative and then ran back into the remains of The Cantina. I did a through search and was almost on the way out when I realized I had not done the final search of the ladies room. Luckily, since the restaurant was fairly small I was still decent on oxygen.

I opened the bathroom door and yelled through my mask, "Fire department!" I didn't receive an answer so I started a stall by stall search. The first three were clear. When I opened the fourth, I almost lost my lunch at the sight that greeted me. There curled up in the fetal position on the floor, as low as she could get next to a small vent was my mother.

I stripped off my turnout and took a few deep breaths from my mask then took that off, too. I picked her up carefully and put the mask on her. I shook as I turned and bolted from the bathroom. My knowledge of the restaurant came in handy because I ran straight through without taking my eyes off my mother.

Roy met me at the door, "Anymore?"

I shook my head no and bolted. My voice cracked as I hit the triage area that had been set up, "Johnny, now!"

Brice came over, "I'll take her."

"Oh to hell you will."

"Gage is busy."

"I don't care go relieve him."

Cap came over, "What is it Marco?"

I finally couldn't hold it in anymore as I removed my mom's mask and shook. "Cap, it's my momma. God I can't…Johnny, Roy,"

I fell to the ground on my knees and shook. Brice was about to bawk again when Cap yelled, "Desoto, Gage, double time it. Somebody find Kelly and get Stoker NOW!"

That sent people flying. Roy and Johnny were at my side in a second. I didn't have to tell them who it was they both recognized mom and gasped.

I looked them in the eye as my own eyes stung with smoke and tears "Help her guys, please help her."

Roy and Johnny swallowed hard. Roy said, "We will pal, we will. Lay her down flat for me."

Slowly, gently I laid my mom down. As soon as I did Roy and Johnny got to work. Chet and Mike arrived seconds later as I doubled onto all fours. I couldn't even talk as I shook.

Suddenly, three pairs of hands gently steadied me. It was Mike who found his voice first, "Marco, she's got the best working on her."

Finally it was almost broken I said, "I stay."

Cap said, "You're not going anywhere pal. I am going to go talk to battalion but you're not moving."

Cap left. I finally forced myself to stop shaking. I was still in shock as I got back to one knee. Mike and Chet knelt beside me. Not a word was said at first as we watched Johnny and Roy work feverishly.

Finally Roy said, "Mike, can you call base?"

Brice came over, "I got it."

Roy waved as if to say fine. Then turned to me, "Marco, god I hate asking this."

I forced myself back to professional. "She's fifty-two, no respiratory history, border line high BP, cardiac was clear last time she went to the doctor. Did I miss anything?"

Roy put his hand on my shoulder, "No Marco, you did fine."

Brice shot Roy a questioning look that I saw. "Brice, yes I know the patient's history. She's my mother."

That snapped his jaw shut. I said, "Johnny…"

"Yeah Marco?"

"The rosary in my jacket put it in her hand before you package her up."

Johnny swallowed hard, "I will."

I focused on Brice to keep my stomach in place "Rampart base this is Cantina triage how do you read?"

Seconds later I heard Kel Brackett, "Go ahead Cantina triage this is Rampart I read you loud and clear."

"Rampart, we have a fifty-two year old Latino woman. She was found unconscious with second degree burns to her limbs, first on her face. Vitals are BP 130 over 95. Pulse is 95. Eyes are equal and reactive. Respiration is 12 and shallow on 50 oxygen via mask."

"10-4 Cantina. Does the patient have any medical history?"

"According to the patient's son boarder line high BP otherwise negative."

"Do we have a positive ID?"

I swallowed hard to keep my stomach in place and motioned for the phone. Brice said, "10-4 Rampart. Standby one second."

Brice handed me the phone. "Rampart, firefighter Lopez from station 51."

Kel Brackett was stunned, "Go ahead firefighter Lopez."

"Affirmative on the patient's ID. Rosita Lopez 1876 Castlebrook DOB 12-10-17."

"Firefighter Lopez, is it your mom?"

My voice cracked, "Affirmative Rampart."

I heard Kel take a stunned breath, "Understood."

"Hold for Cantina."

I handed Brice back the phone as momma came around a bit and shrieked in pain. I ran to her, looking for something to hold. Roy said gently, "Her hand Marco."

I took my gloves off, knelt, and gently grasped her hand, My voice cracked as she shrieked again, "Momma fácil que sé que lastima. Johnny y Roy le darán algo pronto." _Easy momma I know it hurts. Johnny and Roy will give you something soon._

Thankfully, my words calmed her down enough to let the boys get her ready for transport. I looked up as two sets of footsteps headed over to us. It was Cap and Chief McConnikee.

Cap knelt next to me and asked, "How is she?"

Roy answered, "Stable but in pain and has not yet woken up."

Cap shuddered next to me. Momma was another family member to all of the guys. That's when Chief spoke up, "Hank, I'm standing the station down until Mrs. Lopez is examined and settled in at Rampart. Once she is contact me and we'll go from there."

Johnny gently broke my grip on momma and replaced my hand with the rosary. I spun around and slowly got to my feet. "Thank you, Chief."

"You're welcome, Marco. I'll be in touch." Chief's radio beckoned him back into service.

Chief left as the ambulance pulled up. Roy asked, "Marco, can you help lift her?"

"Yeah Roy." Gently in one move we picked momma up and laid her on the stretcher. I walked with the stretcher over to the ambulance. Just before they loaded her I squeezed her hand one more time and said, "Te quiero momma. Le veré en algunos minutos." _I love you momma. I'll see you in a few minutes._

I backed off and let Roy help Johnny load mom into the ambulance. Johnny was going to go in with her and Roy was going to take the squad in. Once Johnny was seated, Roy slammed the doors shut and slapped them twice. The ambulance took off.

Roy turned to me, "Marco, do you want to ride on the engine or in with me?"

"The engine."

"Okay."

We sprinted back for the trucks. The engineer who had been baby sitting big red had her all packed up and ready to go. He looked over at Mike, "She's ready to roll, Mike."

"Thanks Dan."

"You're welcome." Dan looked over at me, "I believe it's Buena suerte _good luck _Marco."

I smiled, "You're right Dan and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Cap said quickly, "Lets go!"

We all climbed aboard. Within seconds Mike was leaving with lights and sirens going. Nothing was going to stop us from getting there. Chet kept a close eye on me on the way in. I was so shocked I didn't know what to even think so I forced myself to stay focused. That was about the hardest thing I've done in my career ever!

Thanks to some very skilled driving, I owe ya one Mike, we pulled in just as the squad and ambulance did. It was all I could do to stay in my seat until Mike had shut the engine off. Then I bolted. The others weren't far behind me. We all followed Roy and Johnny into Rampart.

Dixie spoke quickly, "Two is up."

Without missing a step we all ran for two. Dixie stopped me at the door, "We'll take good care of her, Marco."

I couldn't help but try anyway. "But that's my momma."

Dixie spoke softer, "She's in the best hands possible. I promise as soon as I know anything and definitely when Kel is done I'll come get you."

My voice was soft, "Okay."

Dixie stepped into the room. Cap and the guys steered me toward the lounge. Thankfully, it was empty. Things were starting to hit, but I fought them off to stay professional. Cap and Mike guided me to the couch.

Cap said gently, "Marco, it's okay if you want to talk about it."

"Not yet. When I know she's okay but not yet."

"Okay pal."

Then I just rambled, "I…how…floor."

Three pairs of hands grabbed me as I fought everything off. I dearly wanted to lose it but I had to stay strong for momma. My head bowed in the middle of the group as I started the Lord's prayer in Spanish.

As I finished the door to the lounge opened and my stomach flipped. In walked Dixie, Johnny, Roy and Kel. I willed myself back to professional mode and got to my feet. "Doc…"

The foursome grinned. Kel said, "She's going to be just fine, Marco. She's awake and alert. She's going upstairs so we can take care of her arms we already put medicine on her face. She has a canula and her pain medication. You can see her as soon as we get her settled in."

My knees buckled as I cried out, "Thank god."

The guys caught me, Kel and Dixie silently left. I shook like a leaf as everything finally hit me full force. Tears of relief, that I have been able to stop if I wanted to, poured out of my eyes as the guys held me.

Cap said gently, "Let it out Marco, let it go buddy. Goodness knows you have every right, too."

Through tears I finally said, "She was on the floor in the last stall of the woman's bathroom near a vent. I…" My stomach lurched. Roy saw the look on my face and grabbed the trash can. "I…got her out as fast as I could."

My stomach lurched again this time I lost the battle to keep it in place. The guys held me up as I lost everything I had. Sorry Mike! Finally things settled down after one last painful burp I was able to sit up again.

I looked up at all the guys, "Sorry."

Chet said, "Don't be. Heck you handled that a lot better then I would have. I would have lost it at the scene."

"Chet, believe me I wanted to but I knew I had to stay strong for momma." I looked Roy and Johnny in the eye, "Thank you doesn't seem to be enough but it's all I can think of. Thank you for all you did."

Roy and Johnny blushed. Roy said, "It's our pleasure Marco."

Johnny said, "You're welcome pal."

Dixie knocked on the door.

I replied, "Come in."

Dixie walked in. "Marco, your mom is settled."

"Thank you Dixie."

Roy said, "Hey Dix, have maintenance take care of the trash can in here."

"You got it." Dixie turned to me, "Feel better?"

"Much."

"Good. Come on I'll take you upstairs, Kel's doing one last check on her and then I'll call maintenance."

"Okay."

"Oh we took your turnout upstairs, too."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We left the lounge. I definitely felt a lot better then when I had walked in there. Minutes later we were upstairs. Dixie led us to the door of momma's room and asked, "You ready?"

I took a quick breath, "Yes."

"Okay." Dixie opened the door and peaked in, "Kel, is it okay for Rosita to have some visitors?"

We all heard Kel say, "Let me guess six worried six firefighters?"

"That would be them."

"I think they're just what the doctor ordered."

Dixie opened the door and we all walked in.

My heart broke to see my mom lying in that bed. She looked so small. Kel squeezed my shoulder on the way by, "She really is okay, Marco."

"Thanks doc."

Kel stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. The guys stayed back as I slowly walked over to the bed. Momma looked up at me, "Marco, mi hijo viene aqui." _Marco, my son, come here. _

I took her hand and my voice cracked, "Momma, momma del oh." _Momma, oh momma._

Momma took my hand and squeezed, "Soy aceptable mi hijo. Usted ahorró mi vida." _I'm okay my son. You saved my life._

I gave momma a kiss and softly whispered, "Tuve que usted soy mi mama."

_I had to you're my mommy._

She hugged and held me a minute to calm us both down. Then both of us switched back to English. I stood up a bit as momma called, "Hank, boys, come see momma Lopez."

The guys smiled and walked over. I moved out of the way so each of them could say hi to mom. Once the greetings were exchanged mom looked up at me. This time she kept it in English, "Marco Antonio."

I cringed, "Yes momma."

Momma chuckled at my reaction. I relaxed when I realized she wasn't mad at me. "I know you're worried but stay on duty."

"Are you sure?"

Momma sat up a bit straighter, "I'm positive you stay with the boys and keep going. I promise if I need anything I'll call you."

I sighed, I knew mom was right but it wasn't easy. "Okay momma."

"Besides it was actually something I learned from you that let you find me."

We were a bit confused. Cap asked, "What do you mean momma Lopez?"

Momma smiled, "I remembered Marco told me once a while back that if I was ever caught in a fire and couldn't get out to stay low and if possible find some kind of an opening." "That's exactly what I did I laid on the floor with my head toward the vent to keep what little air I could going."

I blushed as red as the engine. The guys all slapped me on the back. Mike smiled and said, "Good one, Marco."

I smiled, "Thanks guys."

Momma smiled, "Come here and give me a hug before you guys go back out there."

I stepped back and let the guys give mom a hug. I wanted a couple minutes alone with her before we left. The guys all said their good nights and made promises to stay safe. Chet grabbed my jacket before he left. Cap squeezed my shoulder as he walked by, "Take as long as you need to feel comfortable pal, we're not in any hurry."

"Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome pal."

Cap and the guys left.

I walked back over to mom's bed. I could see she was tired. She looked up at me, "Marco, yo realmente est muy bien. Caja fuerte de la estancia mi hijo. Te amo." _Marco, I really am okay. Stay safe my son. I love you._

I swallowed hard, "Yo momma de la voluntad que prometo. Te amo también."

_I will momma I promise. I love you too._

"Apesadumbrado estoy consiguiendo cansado."_ Sorry I'm getting tired. _

"No sea que significa que la medicina está trabajando. Usted reclina fácil, si usted necesita cualquier cosa en todo pide. Soy solamente una llamada telefónica lejos." _Don't be__. That__ means the medicine is working. You rest easy, if you need anything at all ask. I'm only a phone call away._

Momma smiled, "Conozco a mi hijo. Gracias." _I know my son. Thank you. _

I tucked mom in as she dozed off and gave her a light kiss before I finally left the room.

Cap and the guys met me in the hall. Roy asked, "You okay, Marco?"

I swallowed the knot in my throat and was immediately surrounded. Mike said, "Take your time, pal."

I took a deep breath, "I'm okay guys. It's just hard to see her like that. I do feel better though knowing she's here and getting what she needs."

Johnny said, "We know it's not easy pal, but I guarantee you she's going to get nothing but the best. Kel made us that promise before we left to come tell you."

I relaxed, "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome, pal."

Slowly the six of us headed back downstairs. Everybody's senses were extra sharp, yeah we were at the hospital, but you never know. It was only a few minutes before we were back down in the emergency department. We headed over to the nurses desk where Kel and Dixie were.

Dixie looked over and asked, "How is she?"

I smiled, "Resting comfortably."

"Good. How are you?"

I took a quick breath, "Best as can be expected."

"I bet."

Just then we heard two sets of footsteps that got our attention. The six of us spun around and saw Brice and Chief McConnikee headed for us.

Cap addressed Chief first, "The dance done sir?"

"That round is yes."

"Good."

Brice surprised us next, "Marco, how is she?"

Even Chief appeared momentarily stunned. Brice wasn't exactly known for his concern. I smiled, relieved, "She's doing a lot better Craig, thank you. We just left her a few minutes ago and she's sleeping soundly."

Both Brice and Chief let out a sigh of relief as we all smiled. "Good to hear."

I looked Chief in the eye and answered his unasked question, "Yes sir, I am staying on duty tonight per momma's orders."

Chief smiled, "Okay Marco. Even I know not to double cross my mom but keep me updated if you need anything."

"I will sir."

"I wish I could let you guys go rest, but…"

We fought the instinct to grimace as Cap said, "It's okay sir we understand."

As soon as Chief called us back into service, the squad was immediately called out. We just shook our heads and followed them not knowing how long we'd have before our next call.

Welcome back to the present now. Now that I'm not writing through tears anymore, let me sum up the rest of the day and then get to what really woke me up, my dream.

The rest of the night was nuts. I'm sure Mike, Chet and Cap will fill in the details later. Lucky for me, we had leftovers from lunch. Once my stomach settled that's what I wanted for dinner. Anyway, Cap called lights out when Johnny and Roy got back from the game. We were all so tired, nobody argued about that.

When I first hit the pillow I was out like a light. I was so drained from the shift and worrying about mom I didn't even dream at first. Once I got some sleep I finally started to dream.

My eyes opened but I wasn't in the dorm with the guys. Instead I was in a construction site. Confused I started to look around, trying to figure out what was being built. It was a restaurant in place of the Cantina.

I thought, 'Good, people will be able to come back here.'

Suddenly one of the workers came up to me, "Marco."

"Yeah."

"How does this look?" He held up a sign that read Marco Lopez's Rosita.

My jaw flopped open. Now I knew where I was. I was at the construction site for my restaurant. I grinned broadly at the worker. "That looks perfect."

The worker grinned, "Thank you sir."

That's when I woke up, slipped into my bunkers and headed for the locker room. I needed to get a legal pad so I could sketch out my restaurant. 'Marco Lopez's Rosita'. Man, that has a pretty ring to it. I have to rewrite my notes later to write them in something that is actually legible but now I know what my dream is.

Sadly, I must leave you for now middle of the night dream catcher. My eyelids are fighting to stay open and I want to make sure I can get back to the dorms before I fall completely asleep.

Buenos Noches

Marco


	4. Chapter 4 Mike Stoker

_Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Emergency so please don't sue me. I promise to put them back in one piece when I'm done with them._

An interesting shift leads to interesting dreams as seen through Mike's eyes.

Good early morning thought catcher,

My you've been busy tonight. Before I get to what woke me from a fitful sleep at 0445 let me comment on the others.

Roy, you are one lucky dog. That's amazing! The Dodgers would definitely be smart to sign you. If they do can I have tickets? Thanks!

Johnny, I never realized you like to run. Like Marco said holler the next time you want to go. I'll be glad to go with you. If you ever get the chance to run competitively again you can bet we'll be there.

Marco, I'm glad your mom is okay. You're right she is like a family member to all of us. Don't worry about lunch. I would have lost it too if I was in your position. Glad you enjoyed it when you had it for dinner. Let me know if you need any help with the restaurant.

Okay comments over. It's time to explain what I am doing awake at this ungodly hour. To really understand my dream, you need to know what happened to lead to it.

The morning was quiet, to quiet! Having had some extra time I made an amazing southern fried chicken lunch. (By the way you're welcome guys.) I knew the crap was going to hit the fan at some point.

It did as soon as Marco finished the last of the dishes. Insanity reigned the entire afternoon. Neither truck saw much of the other until they were parked for the night. Sheesh! Roy and Johnny left to cover the game. Not long after they left we came upon the scene that stuck with me.

Chet spoke up, "Hey Cap."

"Yeah, Pal?"

"Can we make a snack run?"

Cap chuckled. With the afternoon we'd had he couldn't blame us. "Sure Chet." Cap turned to Marco and I who were already on the way out the door. "Lets go boys but it can't be to massive since do still have to stay available."

We chuckled and headed for the bay. I asked, "Chet, what do you have in mind?"

"Ice cream."

Cap groaned, Chet on sugar wasn't pretty but relented, "Alright boys we've all earned it today."

We got in big red and settled. With everybody settled I pulled out, happy as ever that I didn't have to put the lights or sirens on. I even had the window rolled down. Yes we kept it looking professional, but it was nice to be able to relax.

We didn't get a chance to relax for long though. Halfway to the ice cream shop work called yet again. Cap suddenly looked up and said, "Oh shit."

I looked up to find what had shocked Cap so bad. It was a car wrapped around a tree. Cap yelled, "Marco, Chet, look alive." I quickly blasted the air horn as I turned the lights and sirens on. Quickly I pulled big red off the road and brought her to a stop.

As I pulled the engine over Cap picked up the radio. "LA, Engine 51."

I could hear Sam Lanier come back as I set the brake. "Go ahead 51."

"LA, show us responding to a silent alarm single car MVA. Car versus tree. Off the side of Canyon road. Respond sheriff, a squad and an ambulance to our location."

"10-4 51. Time out 1545."

Cap climbed outta the cab. By that time I had the pumps up and Marco and Chet had the inch and half up and going. Cap jogged over to me, "How's the well water?"

"In good shape as long as we don't get any surprises."

"Sounds good."

As I watched Chet and Marco I couldn't help but think, "Man I wish Roy and Johnny were here. I don't mind working with other squads; but it's so much easier when you know the guys as well as our crew knows each other."

Then it happened, the reason this call stuck with me.

Marco yelled out, "Cap, there's somebody trapped in here."

Cap sprinted over to me. "Mike, you're the only one of us who can fit in to that mess. Go help Chet and Marco I've got the pump."

"You got it Cap."

Chet yelled, "I think we can pry the drivers' door open."

I had the pry bar in my hand before Chet finished his sentence. I sprinted over to Chet and Marco who had thoroughly drowned any possible flames.

Marco spoke, "Go for it, Mike."

Carefully I pried the door open. I gasped when I saw the driver. "Chet, tell Cap to have the squad and rig double time it. Grab the oxygen off the engine too."

"You got it."

Chet sprinted away. I turned to Marco, "Can we get in the backseat?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm gonna need you to watch a few things."

"Okay."

Careful not to jostle the car more then absolutely necessary, I opened the back door directly behind the driver. As I thought he would, the driver's jacket, hat and a helmet bag were on the backseat. One by one I carefully removed the items. I turned back to Marco with my hands full. "Put these in a safe, dry spot."

"What are they?"

"They belong to the driver."

"Nough said."

Marco took off as I climbed in the back seat. I got directly behind the driver and locked my hands around his head. I couldn't help, but think jeez now I know how Johnny feels." Out loud I calmly said, "Lieutenant, can you hear me?"

I was half standing where I could see over the drivers seat. I got no response. Chet brought back the oxygen. "What do you want this on?"

"Use the mask on 15 liters."

"You got it."

"ETA?"

"Vince just pulled in. The squad and ambulance are about two minutes out."

"Okay. Tell the squad we need a collar and a board more then likely the splint kit and the stokes I think the ground is to soft for the stretcher."

"You got it."

Chet carefully put the oxygen on the unnamed Lieutenant. "Chet, what's he wearing? White or blue?"

"Blue. It looks like a one piece thing."

"Okay. What number is on the right chest?"

"Five."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"I know who the victim is."

Chet was shocked. "Personally?"

"No, but I do know his name."

"Okay."

"Lieutenant Sapp, sir, can you hear me?"

This time the Lieutenant did groan. "Easy sir easy. It's very important you open your eyes, but try not to move."

Slowly the Lieutenant opened his eyes. "That's it sir, easy does it."

Groggy the Lieutenant spoke, "Who?"

"It's okay sir, you're safe. We're Los Angeles County firefighters."

Just then I heard the squad pull up. "More help is here sir. Just stay still."

More awake Lieutenant Sapp asked, "Sir, how do you recognize me?"

"Lieutenant before I became a firefighter for the county I was Navy Lieutenant Michael Stoker."

"Can I see you when they get me outta this mess?"

"Of course sir."

I looked up at Chet. "Who is it?"

"8's Animal and Brice."

Internally I groaned when I heard Chet's answer and thought, "Lovely, just what I need." I said, "Okay. Tell Animal double time it."

"You got it."

Chet left. Lieutenant Sapp spoke, "Lieutenant Stoker."

"Sir."

"Where are my cover, helmet bag and hat?"

"Already outside sir. I pulled them out when we first got in here."

"Good."

"When did you last fly?"

"What time is it?"

"I'll ask one of the medics when they get here."

"Okay."

"Do you remember what happened?"

Lieutenant Sapp groaned, "Regretfully. I was driving down the road making sure to play nice since this was a rental. Some idiot wasn't watching the lane when he went to change lanes." "He clipped my right rear and sent me spinning like a top. I was knocked out on impact."

"Okay."

Everybody came over at the same time. I spoke calmly, "Okay sir, don't move. Understood? Let us do all the work."

"Yes Lieutenant. Call Boss."

"When we get you outta this and to the hospital. You want to meet my boss?"

"Alright."

Animal moved in. "Who's your friend Mike?"

"Lieutant Denny Sapp, United States Navy. Apparently somebody clipped him and spun him like a top."

"Hi Denny. My name is Bob."

"Hi Bob."

"Hang tight we're gonna get you outta here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

In minutes we had Denny ready to go. "I'll see you outside Denny."

"Okay Mike. Stay close."

"I will I just gotta let them get you out."

"Okay."

I climbed out and Cap, who wasn't helping with the extrication walked over. "Mike."

We walked away just a bit. "I'm okay Cap."

One look in my eyes and Cap knew I was telling the truth. "Okay Mike, let me know if I need to pull you out."

"I will."

We walked back to the car just as they got Denny out and into the stokes. I smiled, "Nice see ya Lieutenant."

Denny smiled, "Nice to put a face to a voice Lieutenant."

I smiled. I knew Animal and Brice were confused but they stayed professional. Brice jumped on the biophone. Animal looked at Denny's suit and then at me confused. "Mike, do you know how to get this thing where I can check him over?"

"Yeah."

Denny answered my question before I could ask it, "Go for it I have a skyhawk shirt and PT shorts on."

I smiled, "Okay."

Carefully I unzipped the flight suit. "Bob, how far down?"

"How far does it go?"

"His ankles."

"All the way. I know the doc will want to check him over."

"You got it."

I took care of the suit and moved. Denny asked, "What time is it?"

Cap answered, "1610."

"Thank you. Lieutenant we flew practice 1400-1500."

"Okay."

Animal was confused as he checked Denny over. "Practice? Lieutenant?"

Denny smiled, "I'm a pilot with the Navy's Blue Angels sir."

Animal smiled, "Ah okay."

I smiled and spoke, "Yes Bob, Lieutentant. Before I joined the department, I was a Lieutenant in the Navy."

Bob grinned, "I never knew that."

We chuckled as Bob finished working on Denny. "Well sir, good news is we're about to get you outta here. Bad news is you gotta stay on the board til we get you cleared."

"I understand. Can I have a minute before we get this party movin?"

Brice spoke up in his usual heartless manner, "If you make it quick. Doctor Brackett wants you in there now."

"Okay. Lieutentant, grab your guys do quick intros."

I smiled, "Of course."

Without even being asked the rest of the guys gathered around. "Denny, meet my boss, Captain Hank Stanley along with firefighters Marco Lopez and Chet Kelly."

Denny smiled, "Hey Chet, good to see you while I'm awake."

Chet smiled, "You too sir. Get better."

"Will do. Captain Stanley?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you, you have a great group of guys."

We blushed as Cap smiled, "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome. Now Lieutenant, come here as they load my butt up."

I quickly walked over and kneeled by Denny. "Yes?"

Denny grabbed my hand and looked me straight in the eye. "Thank you Lieutenant. You did a helluva job. I know this isn't the Navy reunion wanted but damn fine job."

I swallowed the knot in my throat before I finally spoke quietly, "Thank you sir that means a lot."

Denny smiled, "You're welcome."

I smiled, "I say this with all due respect sir. I know pilots have a stubborn streak a mile wide, be good and listen to the doctors. The boys won't look the same without the five hole."

Denny smiled, "Ah shucks. No seriously I will." "Hey Lieutenant, remember head up ass down. Seriously, be careful out there and stay in touch."

I smiled, "Will do."

"My stuff."

Cap spoke up, "We'll bring it in."

"Thanks."

I shot Cap a silent thank you look. We loaded Denny up. Bob spoke, "Craig, I'll ride in with him."

"Okay."

Bob got in and then I slammed the doors and tapped 'em twice. The ambulance barreled away. Brice wasn't far behind it. We weren't far behind the squad. Forty-five minutes and an emotional phone call later we left Rampart.

Welcome back to the present. I am starting to get a bit sleepy, so I want to start on my dream.

A quick update on Blue Angel 5, Lieutenant Denny Sapp, he has a mild concussion and lost two teeth. If all goes well tonight, he will be released from Rampart tomorrow. I'm not sure how long it will be before he is in the air again. I'm sure it won't be soon enough for him though.

We were able to watch the game and then had one more minor call. By the time we got back, Roy and Johnny were back from the game. It wasn't long after that Cap called lights out. As exhausted as we were nobody complained. Still a bit wired from the call with Lieutenant Sapp, I laid down hoping to sleep. My body went to sleep. My mind on the other hand didn't.

My eyes snapped open, but I wasn't in the dorms.

Before I really had time to orientate myself I heard, "Hey Mike, lets go."

I spun around and saw Blue Angel 4, Lieutenant John Miller was calling me. I thought, "Now why in the heck would he be doing that?" It was only then I finally looked at my outfit. I was stunned to see that I was wearing a Blue Angels flight suit. Shocked I thought, "Well time to have some fun!"

I ran over and quickly caught up with John. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. You ready to go have some fun?"

I grinned broadly, "You know it."

Grinning like fools we headed for the planes. "Aren't they the most beautiful planes ever?"

John smiled, "You know it. No matter what I fly from now on nothing will top these."

I mentally added "or drive", before I said, "You took the words out of my mouth."

Boss jogged over. "Lieutenant Stoker."

"Sir?"

"Al called out today. Seems his kids shared the bug they had with dear old dad. He specifically asked if you can take the three up today."

"You got it sir. Is he okay? Roy and Johnny are here, I can ask them to go look at him."

"He's fine, just going to stay in bed today, but thank you."

"You're welcome."

Denny spoke up. "You never stop thinking like a firefighter do you?"

"Nope. You can take a firefighter out of his job, but you can never take the job out of the firefighter."

We all smiled. Boss spoke up again. "Mike, I already let your co-workers know you were flying. Since they can't get back here Hank asked me to give you a message."

"Yes?"

"Fly strong and proud. We're proud of you. Don't forget to have fun ya twit."

I chuckled, "Yep that's my boys. Thanks boss."

"You're welcome. Alright guys time to get to work."

One last thumbs up and we headed for our planes. I felt bad that Al was under the weather. I was absolutely thrilled to be able to fly though.

The lead mechanic of number three was waiting for me. "She's all ready to go. Have a great flight Lieutenant."

I smiled as he handed me my helmet. "Thank you."

Helmet in hand I climbed into the cockpit. I smiled as I briefly looked at the helmet before I put it on. One side had a small picture of the engine and the letters LACoFD. The front had my call sign, Cool Shot. The other side had 51 A shift. I put the helmet on.

I was flying the 3, but 51 was never far from my mind. We did our final checks, the only thing left was to fire the engines.

While I waited for boss to give the command, the words to the firefighters' serenity prayer popped into my mind. "God grant me Serenity to accept the dangers of my job. Courage to do what I can to protect people's lives and Wisdom to leave my safety in your hands." No matter how many times I have repeated those words they always calm me down.

Just as I finished boss gave the command to fire the engines. Show time!!! Minutes after the call to fire engines we took off. All too soon for me the show was over. As my wheels touched down, I woke up.

Normally the rhythmic sleep patterns of the guys would have lulled me right back to sleep. This time they didn't. I could write about the Navy all night. My eyelids are starting to protest though. No wonder it's 0520

Good Night All

The flying Lieutenant Mikey

Authors note and special disclaimer:

I would like to add in a special disclaimer here. Anything related to the United States Navy Blue Angels is not owned by me. This proud team is a member of the United States Navy. As with everything Emergency! Related I am just playing with them a bit and I promise to return them good as new. That said I'd like to add in a few special author's notes.

Yes, the actual Mike Stoker was in the Navy. No, I don't know what rank he was. No, I don't know what Rank he was or if he ever worked with the Blue Angels.

Happy 60th Anniversary to the Blue Angels.

The A-4 Skyhawk II was the actual plane used by the Blue Angels. They flew it from 1974-1986. For more information on the plane, go to  more information on the 1976 Blue Angels squad please go to 


	5. Chapter 5 Chet

1_Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Emergency so please don't sue me. I promise to put them back in one piece when I'm done with them. I don't own anything belonging to the DCFD or the United States Army. I'm just borrowing them so please don't sue me. _

An interesting shift leads to interesting dreams through Chet's eyes.

Hey middle of the night thought catcher,

It's me good ol' Chester B. It's about 0530. What am I doing awake when the tones aren't going off? Long story! Before I get into that though let me throw my two cents in on everybody else. My, thought catcher, you certainly have been busy tonight. I wonder if Cap Stanley will grace you with his presence. Anyway, back to business. I promise the Phantom is still in bed. In order here we go…

Roy, hell yeah, I can see you pitching for big blue. Can I have tickets for the nights you're on the mound?

Johnny, note to the Phantom be wary of the pigeon. Honestly you can do it Johnny; believe me if you get the chance to run competitively we'll be there loud and proud!

Marco, I am so glad your mom is okay. She scared a few years off of my life. If I can do anything to help with the restaurant just let me know. I know you can do this.

Mike, dude! I never would have guessed. That's awesome though! If you handle a jet anything like you handle big red you'll be an amazing pilot.

Okay comments over, now it's time to get to the real reason I am awake, my dream. To fully understand my dream you have to understand what yesterday was like for our shift. Enjoy the time warp to yesterday. I'll bring you back to the present to say good night.

The shift started out normal. Marco and I rode in together. We got dressed and the Phantom made quick work of his pigeon's locker. He was so gullible! Little did I know that was going to be the only spark of the morning. Mike made lunch - man that guy can cook!

Marco just got the last dish washed when the tones sound. Oy, it was gonna be one of them days. Sure enough, for the bulk of the afternoon, the engine, squad, or both were gone. I love to stay busy like anybody, but yikes! The call that stayed with me is the fourth of five runs in a row for Roy and Johnny. Man now I know why I am not a paramedic or a rescue man. I'd be too exhausted to move by the end of a shift.

The tones went off. I looked at Marco as we head for the bay. "These people today! Aye crambe!"

Marco sighed tiredly, "You hit the nail on the head."

Sam's voice rang through the speaker, "Engine 51 with squad 51. Man down at the ice rink. 1567 Jackson, that's 1-5-6-7 Jackson cross street Cherry. Time out 1420."

I heard Cap acknowledge the call; My mind however was already at the scene. I know that ice rink well. Hell, I was just there the night before the shift started for practice. None of the guys, not even Marco, know I love to play hockey, Ah well. They're all about to find out.

My mind really started to wander as Mike pulled Big Red out of the station. I was beginning to wonder if something that caught my ear yesterday was true. Were the Los Angeles Kings really practicing there today? Ah man, if they were this 'man down' might get very ugly.

I didn't have much time to think. We were at the rink in about five minutes. Time to go to work!

The engine emptied as Roy and Johnny spilled out of the squad. No sooner we're they out then we were met by our informant. I was momentarily stunned to see that it was LA Kings Center Butch Goring. This wasn't going to be pretty!

"Butch."

The guys are slightly stunned. Butch spoke quickly, "Sir?"

"What happened?"

"Marcel took a slap shot that bounced off the Hammer."

My mind kicked in but I didn't say my first thought, 'Ugliness!!!'

Instead I stayed professional and asked, "Did he wind up? Where'd it hit Hammer?"

"Yes. Right between the pads on the left knee."

I grimaced as I turned to Roy and Johnny. "Guys, I know I don't usually say this, but you'll need splints, IVs, and a blanket."

The boys were stunned, but quickly gathered the equipment. I never usually get this involved on rescue calls.

Not surprisingly Cap questioned me, "Chet, how do you know what the guys need?"

"I know the skill of the shooter Cap. Marcel Dionne has one of the nastiest slap shots in the National Hockey League."

That was all Roy needed to hear, "Good enough for me. Let's go. Cap, get us an ambulance."

"You got it."

Marco and Mike helped Johnny and Roy lug the equipment in.

I looked over at Butch, "Butch, relax Dave is in good hands. Johnny and Roy are the best in the county."

Butch seemed to relax just a bit, "Thanks uh…"

I smiled, "Firefighter Chet Kelly."

Butch smiled, "Thanks Chet."

"Anytime Butch. Just doing our job."

We quickly made it to rink side. I could see Dave crumpled at center ice. This was gonna be interesting. "Hey Butch, can you get some of your boys to help us balance?"

One look at our shoes and Butch realized our problem. "Yeah one sec. How many of you guys are going out there?"

Cap answered, "Five. I have to go wait for the ambulance."

"Okay."

Cap left. Just then Dave started yelling in pain, "Ah god my knee!"

My heart really went out to him. Johnny quickly yelled out to him, "Hang in there a second sir. Help is coming."

Butch turned toward the bench and yelled, "Bob, Gary, Ross, Larry, Bert! Need ya' for balance now!"

Seconds later the five requested guys were rink side. Slowly with the help of the players, we made our way across the ice. The guys seemed to be extremely worried about slipping. Me eh I was home.

As soon as I was on the ice I was comfortable, "I'm good Bob."

"You're used to this ice."

I smiled, "Very, I skate here anytime I can." For a split second I saw looks of shock and surprise on the guys' faces. Guess I have some explaining to do. Ah well.

We got out to the Hammer. Mike, Marco and I backed off slightly to give Roy and Johnny room to work.

Marcel skated over, "I didn't mean it. I thought everybody was clear."

Hammer looked up with pain on his face and said, "I know Marcel. It's okay, no hard feelings."

Roy turned to me and asked, "Chet, can you get his history? Brackett will want it when we go in."

"Sure."

Johnny quickly grinned, "Thanks Chet. I think you're the only one of us who can move much with and risking a code I."

I chuckled, "Not a problem Johnny. If ya need anything else just let me know."

"Will do."

Slowly I took off for the bench. I really wished I wasn't on duty so I could actually go skate. Almost on instinct I kept my feet to short strides.

Butch was walking next to me just in case and smiled "You really are comfortable out here."

I smiled, "To be honest Butch I wish I wasn't on duty right now. If I wasn't I would definitely be here."

"I bet."

We made it over to the bench. I admit I was slightly star-struck, but I knew I had to stay professional. Butch looked up at the bench, "Coach."

Kings coach Bob Pulford locked eyes with Butch, "Yeah Butch?"

Butch pointed to me, "This is firefighter Chet Kelly. He needs Hammer's info."

"Sure."

Just as Bob was about to give me the information Roy yelled, "Chet, we need ya to help get him off the ice."

I quickly asked, "Butch, can you get the info and meet us?"

"Sure Chet."

"Thanks."

I turned around and headed back to the guys. The more time I was on the ice, the more I wished we didn't have to work. "Butch is going to meet us with info."

Johnny spoke quickly, "Good."

I saw they already had Dave in the stokes. I thought to myself, "Good thinking guys, it'll be a lot easier to move him."

"Where do you want me guys?"

"Since you're the most stable one out here, at his feet."

"Sure thing."

I quickly moved into position. As I did I took a split second to look around. All of my shift mates were surrounding the stokes. Each one of them was flanked by a member of the Kings.

Roy took command, "Alright guys one smooth motion on my count. One."

In one motion the five of us had Hammer off the ice. Slowly we made our way across the ice.

Hammer started asking for the Rocket who was to his right, "Marcel?"

"Yeah Hammer?"

"Make sure the boys finish practice. I want the Red Wings running scared."

"No problem Hammer."

"Thanks pal."

We got to the edge of the ice. At the same time Cap came barreling in with the ambulance crew. Butch skated over with Dave's information and gave it to Roy.

"Talk about timing."

Marco spoke up, "You know it."

We helped get the Hammer loaded onto the stretcher. The Kings broke off as the station escorted Hammer out.

I wanted to say something to Hammer. I turned to the guys, "Hey Cap, I'll be right there."

"Okay pal."

I jogged over to where Johnny was helping Roy load Hammer into the ambulance, "One second Johnny."

One look at my face and Johnny could tell I was being sincere, "Okay, but make it quick. Brackett wants him there now."

"Sure thing."

I jumped into the back of the ambulance. I wanted to make sure Hammer can see the sincerity in my eyes, "Hammer."

Dave looked up at me as I continued, "You hang tough for us. I know you were a Broad Street Bully, put that force into this."

I saw a look of determination on his face, "I will Chet."

"Good."

"Hey Chet, stay in touch."

I smiled, "Sure. Johnny'll give you the station's information so you can do the same."

"Sounds good." One last glance at Hammer and I scrambled out. I didn't want to hold the guys up any more.

Okay welcome back to the present for now. I am going to cut through the rest of the day to my dream. It is getting late and I want to make sure I get this all written out before sleep reclaims me. It is my dream so please no comments from the peanut gallery. Enjoy!

Exhausted I close my eyes and let much needed rest take over. As I finally relax I start to dream. I opened my eyes and was not in the dorms anymore. Uh-oh where was my mind taking me now?

There was a chill in the air. I recognized it quickly; it's the chill from the inside of an ice rink. This was gonna be fun!

I looked down at what I was wearing to see if I could get a clue as to what I was doing. Imagine my surprise when I saw wearing a Los Angeles Kings uniform. Okay, now I know I'm dreaming. Ah well, time to have some fun!

Suddenly I heard Bob yell, "Phantom you're the right wing to Marcel and Butch. Move it!"

I thought, 'Ah coach must have been talking to the guys and found out my nick name.'

I double-timed it over to Marcel and Butch. Forty-five minutes later morning skate is over.

Coach called us in for a meeting at center ice. We all took a knee. "Boys that was a damn good morning skate. If we bring half that energy to the game tonight Philly is toast."

A loud cheer erupted from all of us. Coach gave us a second and then continued, "Boys, the puck drops tonight seven. Make sure you're here no later then five. I'll make sure the building is unlocked by three-thirty if you want to get here early. Any questions?"

Nobody says anything so coach said, "Okay see ya' tonight boys."

We broke up.

I felt my pulse picking up even in my sleep. My brain skipped ahead a few hours. It was now the last two minutes of the Kings game against the Flyers.

It had been a brutal game. I wondered if I need to have Johnny and Roy check me out. Two minutes left. Lets send those east coast boys home.

My speed picked up. I dropped a few more hard blows against the boards.

The announcement over the loud speaker rang out, "Last minute of play in the third period."

I heard the announcement and thought, 'Right now the game is tied at one. If we want to send these guys home during regulation we got to move NOW!'

Then it happened…

I found myself with a wide-open shot in the slot. I raised my voice, "Marcel, E51 clear! I repeat E51 clear!"

Marcel quickly shot the puck my way. The confused Flyers didn't pick up on the call until I snapped off the shot. Ha! Up in the stands above everybody else I heard my guys going nuts.

I snapped off the shot and time seemed to slow. On instinct I moved in just in case there's a rebound.

Much to my amazement the puck went high and Bernie Parent went low. The buzzer for the goal and the game went off at the same time. We won 2-1. I was too stunned to move at first.

Marcel went and got the puck for me. He brought it over to me as the rest of the guys tackled me.

Butch grinned, "Hell yeah Chet."

Marcel handed me the puck grinning from ear to ear, "Beautiful shot."

I grinned broadly, "Thanks guys. Gimme one second and I'll be over."

"Sure."

I backed up from the rest of the Kings and search the crowd. It only took a few seconds to find the five smiling faces I am looking for. With tears of joy stinging in my eyes I snapped to attention and thrust the puck into the air. That really got the guys going nuts!

Back to the present now. It was at the point I woke up wide-awake. Now forty-five minutes later the adrenaline has worn off. I am going to head back to the dorm while my eyes are still opened enough to see where I am going.

Till we meet again

The Phantom Right Wing CK

Authors Note: Everything to do with the Los Angeles Kings and the Philadelphia Flyers belongs to the teams and the NHL


	6. Chapter 6 Hank

1_Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Emergency so please don't sue me. I promise to put them back in one piece when I'm done with them. I don't own anything belonging to the DCFD or the United States Army. I'm just borrowing them so please don't sue me. _

An interesting shift leads to interesting dreams as seen through Hank's eyes.

Good early morning thought keeper,

I see you have been quite busy tonight. After the shift we've had so far I can't say I'm surprised. Let me comment on the others before I explain why I am awake at 0615, almost two hours before I need to be.

Roy, thank you and Johnny again for the baseball. Your dream sounds amazing. Big blue will be lucky to have you. Can I have a ticket please?

Johnny, words cannot express my frustration for the way you were treated growing up. Anytime you want to go for a run give me a holler. I'll gladly go with you. If you do get the chance to run competitively again you bet we'll be there.

Marco, that sounds amazing! I am glad your mom is okay pal. She's one strong woman.

Mike, Lieutenant I never would have guessed you to be a Blue Angel type. I'm glad to hear that Lieutenant Sapp is doing well. I know the blue, gold and white mean as much to you as the green, gold and black mean to me. I you ever want to talk about the service my ears are open. You get the chance to fly with the Blue Angels you bet we'll be there.

Chet, first of all thank you for your help on that call. I never knew you liked hockey, let alone could skate. Can you teach me about the game? Can I have a ticket to your next game?

Okay comments done let me explain what I am doing awake right now. There are two reasons actually. Professionally, I have a mountain of paperwork to do thanks to the insane afternoon we had had yesterday. Ugh. Right now though I am here because of my personal reason for being awake, the dream I just had.

Before I get into the dream set up and the dream I will warn you this may be quite emotional to read. Don't tell me I didn't warn you! That said let me get this show on the road.

I arrived at the station at my usual time, one hour before actual reporting time. I slipped in as quiet as I could so I didn't wake the sleeping members of C shift. I changed and headed for the day room. I started the coffee then headed for the office, having seen the light on, I knocked.

Captain John Smith was on duty, he called from behind the door, "Come in."

I opened the door and walked in, "Morning Smitty."

"Morning Hank."

"I started the coffee."

Smitty said tiredly, "You're a god, Hank."

I smiled, "Rough night?"

"A bit. Small calls mostly, but we're all muddy and exhausted."

"We'll clean up.

"Thanks Hank."

"No problem Smitty. Want some coffee"

"Sure."

I left the office. Minutes later I returned with my coffee and one for Smitty. I handed his to him.

"Thanks Hank."

"You're welcome."

I grabbed my book and left the office.

Welcome back to the present for a quick minute. I am going to skip ahead to after roll call.

The guys started their chores. I retreated to the quiet of my office, but kept the door open in case anybody wanted to visit. Of all the shifts I've worked with these guys are the closest to a family I've seen.

I looked over at my pile of mail. Luckily, there wasn't much to go through. The first half of the pile was junk mail. Then it happened, I found the piece of mail that would be on my mind the rest of the day.

Just past all of the junk mail I saw an envelope with the department seal on it. Uh oh, this might not be good. I quickly forgot about the rest of the mail and opened the envelope.

Inside was a letter, which I unfolded. A letter from Chief McConnikee, talk about a fast way to get the adrenaline going in the morning. The letter read:

"From Battalion Chief Pat McConnikee

To: Captain Hank Stanley 51's A Shift

Re: Trip to Washington

Good Morning Hank,

"Relax, none of your boys or you are in trouble." I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

The letter continued, "Actually I am writing you this morning to ask your help in something. It is well known through the department that your shift is one of the strongest." I blushed at the compliment.

The letter picked up, "Therefore the department feels you will work well as ambassadors. We want to send you and your crew to Washington DC."

To say I was stunned was an understatement. No, I was not stunned that they wanted us to be ambassadors, I was honored and thrilled. I was stunned, however, as to where they wanted us to go. Without realizing it the department was sending me home. Okay, focus on the professional Hank, before the personal.

I bit back my emotions as I picked the letter up again, "The trip will be ten days long. It will include some personal time for you guys. It will also include some meetings with their department brass in general and on the paramedic program. Once you agree to the trip I will come by with more specifics.

You will depart Saturday, November 2nd and return Wednesday, November 12th. You will depart the 2nd at 0800 Pacific. You depart the 12th at 1900 Eastern. If you and your men agree to the trip, please contact me at my headquarters at station 10 as soon as possible. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Battalion Chief Patrick T. McConnikee"

Wow! I needed a few minutes to pull myself together before I even went to talk to the guys. I put the letter down. My goodness I was finally going home. The tears stung my eyes.

I thought, 'What the guys are about to learn about me will probably shock them. You see I was a Captain before I joined the fire department. A Captain armed with a journalism degree in the United States Army. I was stationed at Ft. Belvior which is just outside of Washington DC. This was going to be one helluva trip down memory lane. I have to ask Mike, Roy and Chet if their military dress uniforms still fit. Heck, I need to make sure mine still fits.'

Then I took a deep breath and thought, "Alright Hank pull yourself together time to go talk to the guys."

Welcome back to the present. To be honest I am still stunned. Anyway, I have to get moving on this paperwork, but first I want to tell you about my dream from last night. Hopefully, this will explain why I am a Captain with the LA County Fire Department instead of in the United States Army. Enjoy!

I call lights out not too long after Johnny and Roy had come back from the game. We are all so over-tired I'm afraid that if I don't tell them to lie down we'll all fall down.

Completely exhausted I fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

As I finally got some much needed rest my mind kicked in. Having had the Army on my mind all day I was curious as to where I was going to end up.

My eyes opened, but I was no longer surrounded by the guys. For that matter it wasn't even nighttime. It was a bright summer day.

I looked down to see what I was wearing and figure out what I was doing. I was wearing my dress greens carrying my notebook and pen. Ah one of my favorite kinds of days working for the base paper, assignment day. I headed for my office and quickly got organized. As a feature writer I covered quite an array of things on base and off. I always looked forward to assignment day because it was good to find what my next challenge will be.

0730 My desk phone rang. I picked it up, "Captain Stanley."

Colonel Jax, my Commander spoke, "Hank, report to the editors office' ready to go. Civilian topic."

"Yes sir."

I quickly hung up and grabbed my notebook, pens, and gym bag. The bag had my camera, extra film, a suit bag, and two sets of civilian clothes in it. While my initial meeting with my next subject would be in uniform, I changed after it to fit in more. My gear in hand I headed for the editors' office.

I knocked on the open door to get his attention. Colonel Jax looked up. I quickly asked, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yeah Hank, come on in."

I walked in the office and stood at parade rest, ready to write my notes down.

Colonel Jax asked, "You ready to go?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. The base commander wants you to do a feature on the DC Fire Department."

The base commander was my father, Brigadier General Stanley. I was confused by the request. "He wants huh? Did my dad say why?"

"Something about wanting to know what a big city department is like before he moves west."

I smiled tightly, "Yes sir, after my enlistment is up he is going to put in his papers and retire. He wants to move to California. He said the winters here have finally taken their toll on him."

"Can't blame him there."

"Neither can I sir."

"As far as your article is concerned, I want you to do a Shift in the Life of Piece."

My ears perked up. I loved writing those kinds of pieces, "Yes sir. When and where do I report?"

"You leave now and report to DC Fire Headquarters. It's at 1923 Vermont Ave NW Suite 102, ask for Chief Jackson."

I was quickly writing the information down as Colonel Jax gave it to me, "Yes sir."

"You'll have twenty-four hours after the end of the shift to file the story."

"Understood."

Colonel Jax smiled, "Good luck, Hank."

I smiled, "Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

I snapped to attention, "Yes sir."

I picked up my gym bag; clicked my heels, turned and left.

As I double-timed it to my car I thought, 'A shift in the life of the DC Fire Department, this was certainly going to be interesting. My father being a Brigadier General and post commander definitely kept me on my toes.'

I didn't know if I have an exact reporting time, but I wanted to get there ASAP. As I pulled off post I turned on the tape recorder I have rigged up in my car. I called it my traveling notebook.

I spoke, "Things to find out: Command structure of the department, command structure of the station, types of equipment, history of the station, members of the shift any special quirks about the station, call info and details."

I shut the tape recorder off. Yay traffic wasn't the usual nightmare, thankfully! I was happy I knew the city so well; it could be a confusing place for a newbie. With a little bit of luck and skill I made it to DCFD headquarters at 0745. Luckily finding a parking spot was easy.

I climbed out, quickly checked my uniform, grabbed my stuff and headed inside. I only made it about six steps inside when I heard Chief Jackson, "Captain Stanley."

I jumped slightly in bed as I do whenever a Chief calls my name.

In my dream I spun on my heel and saw a distinguished looking man walking towards me. I met him halfway, "Chief Jackson?"

He smiled, "Yes sir. Thanks for coming so fast."

"You're welcome sir."

Chief Jackson saw my uniform and grinned, "You don't plan on working in that at that at the station do you?"

I chuckled, "No sir. I have clothes in my car to change into. I do this out of respect for whoever I am writing about."

"That's understandable. Are you ready to go?"

"When you are sir."

"Let's go."

We turned and headed for the doors.

As we walked Chief Jackson spoke, "I called ahead to Engine Company 8. They are looking forward to having you join them for this shift."

I smiled, "Thank you sir."

Chief Jackson smiled, "You're welcome."

We left headquarters.

My brain jumped ahead a few days. The joys of sleeping on shift, ha!

The next thing I knew I was staring down at the newspaper article I had written on Engine Company 8 under the direction of Captain Nick Davies. I have a framed copy of it at home in my office, because it was the reason I joined the department after I got out of the service. I felt myself starting to wake up as I read the article.

By the time I was done reading the article I was wide awake. It all started with a simple letter yesterday morning and the memories flooded back. It's going to be an interesting trip. As much as I would love to spend the day writing my flood of memories down, I know I can't.

Till I can write again

US Army Captain and Cap 51's A Shift Hank


	7. Chapter 7 Joe

1_Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Emergency so please don't sue me. I promise to put them back in one piece when I'm done with them. _

1An interesting shift leads to interesting dreams as seen through Joe's eyes.

Dear Journal,

After a day like today I have to write a lot to you, my middle of the night dream catcher. My brain is going a hundred miles an hour so let me dive into the setup and the dream that has me wide awake and emotional. Hopefully everything will make sense. To give you a time reference it is currently 0230. I usually get up or work at 0500, hopefully I'm done writing by then. Coffee works wonders!! Without further delay, let me dive into what is tugging at my heartstrings right now. First the set up…

Yesterday, I was on duty - sort of. I didn't report to Rampart, but rather to one of our affiliate hospitals. Even with all the emotional highs and lows I see day in and day out at Rampart, I was not prepared for the emotions of today. Where I was and why I was there I will get into in just a second. Even as I write this now I am pretty emotional so bear with me.

Yesterday, I spent the day over at the Los Angeles chapter of Shriners Hospital for Children.

_AN: Shriners Hospitals for Children Los Angeles is affiliated with Harbor UCLA Medical Center, the real Rampart General. _

The work they do there is truly amazing. Everything is at no cost to the patient either. Why was I at Shriners instead of Rampart? In essence, work. At Rampart I deal a lot with neurosurgery and kids. My work with kids had me working with the Shriners today.

I arrived at the hospital and was met by the Chief of Staff who happens to be an old friend of mine, Bill. Bill smiled at me, "Morning Joe."

I smiled, "Morning Bill."

"You up for a full day?"

"Sure. Would you mind if I meet some of the patients at some point today?"

"No actually that's the reason you're here today."

I was confused, "Okay, now you lost me."

"Lets take a walk and I'll explain."

"Okay. Lead on."

As we walked Bill asked, "How are things over at Rampart?"

"Up and down. For the most part, though, people are behaving."

"That's good."

As Bill gave me the grand tour, two things struck me about the building itself. It is much like Rampart with one glaring exception. Since the hospital treats patients from age newborn to 18 years old the hospital was quite cheery. I think I'm going to the powers-that-be at Rampart about cheering up our look.

I also noticed it was pretty quiet, "It's a quiet morning."

Bill chuckled, "That's because you're used to emergency medicine."

I laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Bill smiled, "Don't worry this place will come to life in about thirty minutes."

"Okay."

"Lets go grab some coffee."

My ears perked up, "Sounds good."

Bill and I headed for the cafeteria. He asked, "Ya hungry?"

"No thanks. I ate before I came over since I wasn't quite sure what to expect."

"Okay."

Bill and I grabbed our coffee and found a table. Bill looked me in the eye. I thought, 'Uh-oh this is serious.'

"Joe, before stuff starts really cranking around here I want to give the same heads up I give to everybody who isn't around these kids all the time."

"Okay."

"It won't be easy to see a lot of these kids. Hell, it isn't easy for us who work with them everyday. These kids are so strong though it really helps. If they get to you to much let me know. We have a quiet room for the staff to regroup in."

"Okay Bill thanks."

"You're welcome Joe. Its not that I don't think you can handle it I just wanted to warn you."

"I understand Bill thanks."

Bill and I finished our coffee. He smiled, "Time to get down to business."

"Just point me in the direction you need me."

"Well actually you're here at the request of one of our patients."

I was stunned, "Oh?"

"Yeah. Lemme introduce you to her doctor. He can give you more specific details. I was only asked to make sure you specifically were here today."

"Okay."

We headed for the elevator and the fourth floor.

"I want to introduce you to her doctor before he has to do rounds."

"Okay."

I had mentally mapped out the hospital and asked, "Fourth floor. Isn't that some of your older kids?"

Bill grinned, "You were paying attention."

I smiled, "In a hospital that I don't know very well always; call it second nature and force of habit."

"Nah, I call it just being good at your job. Knowing your working conditions and staff is half the battle."

"You got that right Bill."

"Speaking of which, how is your gang doing?"

"Good. Kel keeps a good reign on things. Dixie is being Dixie keeping Kel and I in check."

We chuckled. Bill spoke, "Poor woman."

I lightly smacked Bill and grinned, "Oh thanks."

Bill grinned broadly, "Not a problem. How are the medics you work with doing?"

"Doing good. Everybody's in one piece and surprisingly the people are being smart so the medics aren't going nuts."

"Good."

We reached the fourth floor.

Bill spoke as we walked down the hall, "Joe, you're about to meet James Smith. He's one of our orthopedic surgeons and an all around good guy."

"Okay."

I immediately saw what Bill was talking about as we walked past some of the patients' rooms. The older kids were already pulling at my heartstrings. How was I going to handle the younger kids?

Bill saw the emotions play on my face, "Just remember what I said Joe. There is no shame in admitting they get to you. They get to the best of us."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, "Thanks Bill."

"You're welcome, Joe."

Bill led me to a closed office door, "Here we go."

Bill knocked on the door. Dr. James Smith answered from behind the door, "Come in."

Bill held the door open as we walked in. James smiled when he saw Bill, "Good morning Bill."

Bill smiled, "Good morning James. I'd like to meet Doctor Joe Early from Rampart General."

Smiling, James stood and walked over to me, "Good to meet you Doctor Early."

I smiled as we shook hands, "You too James. Please call me Joe."

"Okay Joe. Would you like some coffee?"

"No thanks James. Bill and I just had some downstairs."

"Okay. Let me get down to business with you before I do rounds."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember a patient of yours by the name of Erin Gayz?"

Immediately the name clicked in my mind, "Yeah she was brought in about a month ago by squad 51 after she fell off her bike and busted herself up pretty good. If I am not mistaken she has Cerebral Palsy."

James turned serious, "No you're not mistaken that's her. She's a surgical patient of mine."

I was immediately worried, "Oh my. Why?"

"She needs a double gastrok lengthening as a result of her CP."

"She's only a teenager, too."

"Yeah. I operate on her later today."

"Okay."

"Before I do though she wanted to see you, along with somebody named Dixie and a couple guys named John and Roy. She said that besides the staff here you guys are the only ones who have ever really calmed her down."

I smiled, "Dixie is the head nurse of Rampart's emergency department. Johnny and Roy are the paramedics that took care of her. Normally Dixie would be here but not this week. She has a bunch of new nurses to break in."

"Nough said."

"As far as Johnny and Roy they are on duty so I don't now if they'll be able to come over here, but I'll call the station and see."

"Okay."

I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice when I asked, "How is Erin?"

"Nervous."

"I bet. What does it look like as far as the surgery is concerned?"

"To be completely honest I won't know exactly til I get her opened up. From her records and pre-op stuff it should be very successful."

"Good."

"Come on. I'll start my rounds with Erin that way I can drop you off."

"Thanks. Is there a phone in her room I can get an outside line on?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Bill, James and I left James's office. As we walked James spoke, "Thank you for coming down today Joe."

"You're welcome James. When Bill asked me I didn't even think twice. I knew he wouldn't ask unless it was important."

Bill quickly added, "Not on days I know you're working. Then again it's just as rare for a patient to specifically request you."

"I know."

The three of us walked to a room at the corner of the main hallway and a side hall.

Bill lowered his voice so as not to wake any patients, "Joe, I'll catch up with you later. Have me paged if you need anything."

I lowered my voice and answered, "Will do, thanks Bill."

Bill kept his voice down, "You're welcome Joe. See you later James."

James whispered, "You bet Bill."

Bill turned and left.

James turned me and asked, "Ready to see her?"

Slightly nervous I replied, "Yeah."

James and I quietly walked into Erin's room. She was still sleeping. James stood at the foot of her bed and said, "Erin, time to wake up."

Erin groaned and slowly opened her eyes, "Why?"

"Because I want to watch you walk one more time before surgery."

"Argh. Okay."

James motioned for me to wait in the hall about twenty feet down the main hall from Erin's room. I made quick tracks before she was awake enough to see me.

I found myself thinking as I watched James help Erin out of bed, 'Boy I hope Carson is good to 51's today. Once Johnny and Roy find out who is asking for them, their nerves are going to be shot.'

Just a few minutes after I walked out into the hall, I saw a sleepy Erin standing in the doorway of her room. James and I smiled at the same time.

James asked, "Erin, would this be easier if you had a surprise?"

Erin replied groggily, "Yeah. This isn't easy anyway. I'm sleepy and sore and everything."

My heart sank at Erin's words but I kept the smile on my face. James grinned, "Erin, look up the hall."

I saw Erin smile as she looked up and saw me, "Doctor Early!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at Erin's excitement, "Yes Erin it's me. Come here, nice and slow."

Slowly and painfully Erin made her way toward me. My heart broke as I saw how much pain she was truly in. James was watching from behind taking a few last minute notes.

I kept my voice calm and encouraged her, "Come on Erin just a little more. A few more steps."

Erin finally got to me and hugged me tight. I softened the tone of my voice knowing she was scared and nervous, "It's okay Erin. You're okay."

Erin's voice cracked just a bit, "I can't believe you came. I didn't think I was that important. I mean I am just some cripple with some road rash."

I couldn't help but pick Erin up and hug her tight to me as her words struck a deep chord with me. I took a quick breath and said, "Oh honey, you are important. You are a sweet, bright young lady."

Erin stumbled a bit on her reply, "Th-thank you."

I slowly started walking back toward Erin's room with her in my arms, "You're welcome sweetheart."

"Doctor Early, do you know where Johnny, Roy and Dixie are?"

"They're all on duty."

Erin hung her head at this news, "Oh."

I smiled, "Don't worry though kiddo we're going to call them."

She was surprised, "We are? You'd do that for me?"

"You bet we are darling."

Erin smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Let's make sure Doctor Smith is done first."

"Okay."

James smiled and answered me, "She's all yours Joe. I'll be back to check on her one more time before surgery. Page me if you need me before hand."

"Okay James I will. Does she have any restrictions?"

"Her bed, except to go to the bathroom."

"Got it. See you later."

"Bye Joe. Bye Erin."

"Bye Doctor Smith."

James left. I sat Erin on her bed. She asked, "Who can we call first?"

"How about we call Dixie? We might luck out, Johnny and Roy might be at the hospital too."

"Okay."

I picked up the phone in Erin's room. Out of memory I dialed the emergency department nurses' station. After two rings Dixie answered, "Good morning Rampart General Hospital. This is nurse McCall may I help you?"

"Morning Dix."

Dixie was surprised to hear my voice, "Hi Joe. What can I do for you?"

"Actually there is somebody here who wants to talk to you."

I could tell Dixie was confused, "Oh?"

"Do you remember Erin Gayz?"

"Yeah she was a sweet girl. Why?"

"She's having some surgery this afternoon because of her cerebral palsy and wanted to talk to you before hand."

"Of course, put her on."

"Okay one sec. The next voice you hear will be her."

"Okay."

I took the phone away from my ear, "Here you go Erin, it's Dixie."

Erin smiled, "Thanks Doctor Early."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

I handed Erin the phone. While the girls talked, I headed for the bathroom. I emerged just as Erin finished up with Dixie. I walked back over to the bed.

Erin smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Miss Dixie wants to talk to you."

"Thank you, honey."

Erin handed me the phone and settled into her bed. "Yes Dix?"

"Thanks for doing that, Joe."

I smiled, "No problem. Hey by any chance are Roy and Johnny there?"

"No. They were in for a bit right after you left, but didn't stay long. They should be back at the station."

"Okay thanks Dix. I'll try them there."

"You're welcome Joe. Do me a favor?"

I cut Dixie off because I knew what she was thinking, "I'll call you as soon as I know more."

"Thanks Joe. See you later."

"No problem Dix. Good luck."

We chuckled as we hung up.

I noticed Erin was getting a bit tired and asked, "Erin, are you up for one more phone call?"

"Yeah. I'm just trying to relax, but it's not working."

"Okay honey just rest I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to try and call Johnny and Roy now."

Erin smiled, "Okay."

I picked up the phone again. I looked at the clock, it was 8:15, and thought, "Good LA has them awake already."

I dialed the number to 51's. After three rings a still sleepy sounding Johnny answered the phone, "Station 51, firefighter/paramedic John Gage."

"Hi Johnny, its Joe Early.

I could tell Johnny was now fully awake and worried, "Hi Joe. Everything okay?"

"Relax Johnny, everything is fine. I'm actually not at Rampart but at Shriners. I have somebody here who wants to talk to you and Roy."

"Hang on just a second. Let me transfer you to Cap's office so we can use the speaker phone."

"Okay Johnny."

Johnny put me on hold. I turned to Erin, "Johnny, put me on hold so he can switch phones."

Erin's voice was low because of pain, "Okay. Can you put me on speaker phone? My legs are sore and I don't want to drop the phone if my legs lock up."

"Sure I can."

Quickly I put the phone on speaker. Just as I did Johnny clicked back in, "Doc, ya there?"

"Yeah Johnny. Can you hear me okay?"

"Crystal clear doc. Us?"

"Clear as can be."

"Good."

Slightly confused Roy asked, "Where are you?"

"Shriners Hospital. Do you remember Erin Gayz?"

We could hear both Roy and Johnny suck in a deep breath. I knew they had not forgotten Erin. Roy spoke for the two of them, "Yeah we do doc."

Johnny's voice was filled with concern, "Is she okay?"

I smiled at Erin as if to say go ahead you can talk to them.

Erin answered Johnny, "Yeah guys I'm okay."

I smiled at the shock I knew the guys were in. Roy's voice reflected their surprise, "Hi Erin."

Johnny was equally as cheery, "Good morning."

"Good morning guys."

Roy asked, "What can we do for you?"

"I just called to talk to you guys. I'm really nervous."

Johnny's voice softened, "About what honey?"

Erin's voice was full of nerves, "I have to have surgery on my legs this afternoon and I'm scared. That's why I asked my surgeon to track down Doctor Early, Dixie and you guys. I don't have a lot of friends, but I could tell you guys cared about me when I fell off my bike."

Johnny's voice was full of emotion, "You bet we care sweetheart."

I knew this one stung for the guys.

Roy spoke next fighting his emotions, "We've been thinking a lot about you kiddo. Do you know what time your surgery is?"

"They're supposed to give me my medicine about 11:30. By the time it kicks in it'll probably be noon."

Roy regained his professional control, "Okay. Can you put Doctor Early back on the regular phone?"

"Sure. I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

"Okay Erin, we'll see you soon."

"Take it easy and relax sweetheart everything will be fine."

Erin seemed to relax at the guys' words, "Thanks guys."

Johnny and Roy spoke at the same time, "You're welcome."

Erin handed me the phone and headed for the bathroom.

Quick I put the phone to my ear and take the guys of speaker. "What's up guys?"

Roy asked, "Do you think it's okay if we visit Erin, as long as Cap says yes?"

I smiled; Roy and Johnny were both so caring. "Sure guys. Do you know the way?"

Johnny answered, "Yep."

"Okay."

"What room is she in?"

"416."

"Okay. We're going to go talk to Cap. We'll be there soon."

"Okay guys. See ya then."

They spoke again at the same time, "Bye doc."

Let me bring you back to the present for a second. I found out the following conversation from Roy and Johnny later in the day. This took place at 51's just after I hung up with the guys.

Johnny shut the speaker phone off and turned to Roy, "We have to get out there."

"You got that right. Let's go talk to Cap."

The guys left Cap's office and headed back to the dayroom where everybody else was. Immediately, Hank could tell something was wrong, "What's wrong?"

Roy answered, "Cap, would you mind if we respond out of Shriners?"

Hank was slightly confused at the destination, "Why?"

Johnny replied, "One of our former patients is asking for us. You remember that girl Erin we told you about?"

Marco answered with concern in his voice, "Yeah."

Chet's voice filled with worry as he asked, "Is she okay?"

Johnny answered, "She is undergoing surgery this afternoon."

That was all Hank needed to hear, "Go."

Mike added, "Give her our best."

Roy quickly spoke, "Will do."

Chet decided to do something for Erin, "Wait."

Chet got up and left the dayroom. He came back with a teddy bear and a blank piece of paper. Chet looked at Roy and Johnny, "Two minutes."

Hank said, "I'll call dispatch."

Roy spoke, "Thanks Cap."

Hank left the dayroom. Chet quickly folded the paper into a card and asked, "Mike, would you write the main message then we can all sign it?"

Mike smiled, "Sure Chet."

Mike wrote the card out quickly. The guys all signed it. As they finished Hank walked back in, "You're good to go boys."

Johnny smiled and said, "Thanks Cap."

"You're welcome."

Roy asked, "Cap, can you sign this before we leave?"

"Sure."

Roy handed Hank the card. Hank signed it, gave it back and the guys left.

Back to the present for a second. From now on you'll have the view from Shriners.

I hung up with Roy and Johnny as Erin walked out of the bathroom. Concerned I asked, "You okay Erin?"

"Sore but yeah."

Erin climbed back into bed and I tucked her in. She looked so small and fragile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome honey. Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay. My parents will be here soon."

"Okay."

Erin grew quiet as she asked, "Will you stay with me?"

I smiled softly, "I'll stay as long as you want."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome honey."

Erin settled into her bed. I grabbed a seat and settled in.

Ten minutes after I hung up with Roy and Johnny I looked up and saw the guys in the hall.

I smiled, "Erin, I'll be right back."

"Okay. Can you see if I can get something to drink?"

"I'll do my best, but if he's prepping you for surgery, I don't know if you'll be able to get much."

"Okay."

I stepped out of the room as Roy and Johnny walked toward me. I waved at them to stay still, they did. I walked up to James, who had just come out of another patient's room.

James was concerned to see me, "Something wrong, Joe?"

I answered quickly, "No James. Erin is okay, she is thirsty though."

"I have her on pre-op restrictions."

My emergency department work instinct kicked in, "What about an IV normal saline to keep her hydrated?"

"Good idea, but we haven't started her line yet."

"No worries James. I'll take care of that. I only have one question."

"Yes Joe?"

"Do you want it anywhere specific?"

"Her right hand."

"Consider it done."

James and I walked up to the nurse's station. He got the IV and handed it to me, "Thanks Joe."

"No problem, James."

"See you in a bit."

"You know where I'll be."

James left. I headed for a very nervous looking Roy and Johnny, "Morning boys."

"Morning doc."

"Morning doc."

Roy looks at the IV and concerned asked, "Everything okay?"

"Erin's fine just thirsty, her surgeon has her on pre-op restrictions."

Johnny made a face, "Nough said. Does she know we're here?"

I grinned, "Not unless she can see us right now."

Roy smiled, "Good."

We headed for Erin's room.

Johnny was carrying the bear while Roy had the card and their HT and I had the IV.

I smiled at Erin as I walked in, "Erin, I brought the best I could do for a drink."

"Okay."

I smiled broader. "Look who the wind blew in."

Roy and Johnny grinned as they walked in. We all chuckled as Erin's jaw dropped in surprise, "Roy, Johnny!"

The guys smiled as Johnny spoke, "Yeppers sweetheart."

Roy spoke, "We heard you wanted to see us, so we set it up with our dispatcher. We're going to work out of here today."

I made a mental note to call fire dispatch and thank them.

Erin was stunned, "You did that for me?"

The guys both wore cake-eating grins as Johnny answered, "Yes we did sweetheart."

Erin was suddenly a bit shaken up, "Can I have a hug guys?"

Roy's voice softened, "Of course sweetheart."

Johnny's voice matched Roy's. "You bet. In fact while you're hugging me, do you want Roy to start your IV?"

"Please."

Roy turned to me and asked, "Anywhere specific Joe?"

"Her surgeon said in her right hand."

Roy grimaced but said, "Okay."

I handed Roy the IV and stepped back to give him room to work. I couldn't help but smile, as I watched Johnny and Roy. While I watched them work I thought, "Those two are definitely the best hands down!"

Roy prepped the IV as Johnny picked Erin up. Erin was understandably nervous, "Is this going to hurt?"

Johnny smiled softly, "You won't even feel it honey. Roy's the best when it comes to starting IVs on angels like you."

Erin smiled and relaxed in Johnny's arms. Johnny gently rubbed her back to relax her more. Once she was good and relaxed with her eyes in Johnny's chest, Johnny nodded at Roy. In a matter of seconds, Roy had the IV started.

Johnny smiled, "He's done Erin."

Erin sat up in Johnny's arms surprised, "Wow and I didn't even feel anything."

Johnny smiled, "See I told you."

I chuckled, "Think you've done this a time or two, Roy?"

Roy and Johnny chuckled as Roy spoke, "Yeah you can say that doc."

Johnny added, "A time or two or a dozen."

We laughed. Roy smiled at Erin and asked, "Can I have a hug?"

Erin smiled, "Sure."

Johnny carefully handed Erin to Roy. Roy gave Erin a hug.

Johnny spoke, "We actually have something for you."

Erin was surprised, "You do?"

Johnny's lopsided grin appeared. "Yeah we do. It's from us and the rest of the guys we work with."

I smiled A shift is so kind. Johnny pulled out the bear and the card. He hands both to Erin, who was shocked, "Th-thank you."

Roy and Johnny both smile softly. Roy spoke first, "You're welcome honey."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Erin was growing tired, "Can you read the card to me? I'm a little to sleepy to read."

Johnny answered, "Sure."

Roy smiled softly, "I'll lay you down that way you can rest."

Erin grew concerned and asked, "You guys and doctor Early stay?"

Johnny replied, "Until we get a call you bet."

Roy added, "We're not going anywhere."

I smiled at Erin, "I'm here for the day honey. Just relax and go back to sleep."

Erin's voice reflected how tired she was, "Okay."

Carefully Roy laid Erin down and covered her.

Before Johnny could start with the card Erin's parents burst into the room.

Her mother, Kath's voice was laced with worry, "My baby. What's wrong with my baby?"

Johnny turned and spoke calmly and professionally, "Relax ma'am, nothing is wrong with Erin. We're here as friends."

Erin spoke sleepily, "Mommy, daddy, meet my friends Johnny, Roy, and Doctor Early. Roy, can I have my bear?"

Roy smiled and answered, "Sure darling."

Roy gave Erin her bear, "Let Johnny and I introduce ourselves then Johnny will read the card to you."

Erin replied tiredly, "Okay."

Johnny, Roy and I stood.

Erin's dad Fred questioned us, "Who are you?"

I answered first, "My name is Doctor Joe Early. I worked on Erin at Rampart General when she got hurt."

I shook hands with Fred and Kath. Kath smiled, "Good to see you again, Doctor Early."

I smiled, "You too folks."

Roy answered next, "My name is Roy Desoto. I am a firefighter/paramedic with county station 51 in Carson."

Johnny spoke last, "My name is Johnny Gage. I am also a firefighter/paramedic with county station 51. Roy and I were the paramedics that responded when Erin got hurt."

Kath and Fred shook Johnny and Roy's hands. Kath also bear-hugged the boys, "Thank you."

Roy smiled, "Our pleasure ma'am."

Johnny asked, "Would you mind if I read a card then you can spend time with Erin?"

Fred smiled, "By all means."

Erin spoke asked tiredly, "Where you going?"

Roy answered, "Just for a walk to let your mom and dad have some time with you. We'll still be in the building unless we get a call."

Johnny smiled, "The guys sent this over. It says, 'to Our Good Friend Erin. Here's a Little Something to Help You Get Well Soon. From Your Friends Station 51 A Shift: Captain Hank Stanley, Engineer Mike Stoker, Firefighter Marco Lopez, Firefighter Chet Kelly, Firefighter/Paramedic Roy Desoto and Firefighter/Paramedic Johnny Gage'."

Erin smiled. Johnny continued, "Then we all added our own messages."

"Can you read them?"

"Sure. Chet wrote, 'feel better soon Erin'. Marco wrote, 'Buenta Suerete mi amiga. Good luck my friend'. Mike wrote, 'good luck Erin, feel better soon'. 'Cap wrote, 'you're in our thoughts today Erin. Any friend of Johnny and Roy is a friend of ours. Best wishes sweetheart'. Roy wrote, 'hang in there honey. You'll be fine'. I wrote, 'hang in there little one. You are extremely strong. Feel better soon'."

Erin smiled as her face reflected how tired and touched she was, "Thanks guys that means a lot."

Roy smiled and said, "You're welcome sweetheart."

Johnny spoke up, "We're going to go for a bit of a walk honey. We'll be back soon."

Erin was three-quarters asleep and said, "Okay."

I spoke up, "I am going to go with them. If you need anything just have us paged."

Fred replied, "Will do."

Johnny, Roy and I left Erin's room.

Johnny waited til we were out of ear shot to speak, "Doc, is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Yeah Johnny, that's where we're going. You guys look like you need a few minutes to regroup."

Roy spoke for both of them, "Yeah we do, Joe."

As we get to the elevator Bill walked off. I smiled, "Hi Bill."

"Hi Joe."

"I was actually just about to come looking for you."

"Okay. Who are your friends?"

I smiled proudly, "Bill, meet my friends, paramedics John Gage and Roy Desoto from county station 51. Roy, Johnny, meet my friend Bill Masters the Chief of Staff here at Shriners."

The guys shook hands. Bill spoke first, "Good to meet you guys."

Roy spoke, "Good to meet you too sir."

I asked, "Bill, where is that staff room? The boys want to talk."

"Come on guys."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We all got in the elevator. As the doors closed Bill said, "I should have had Joe warn you."

Roy spoke first, "It's okay Bill."

Johnny added, "It's just some cases can't be shaken easily. Erin's been on our minds for a few days."

"I understand guys. Anything you need me to do while you're here?"

Johnny replied, "Nope, as long as there is access to the stairs we're good."

"Okay."

The elevator stopped on the first floor. As we got off my eyes quickly settled on a piano just across the hall. Bill followed my line of sight and said, "We have another one upstairs on the therapy floor."

"Okay."

Bill led us to a room at the end of the hall opposite the room where the piano is.

"Thanks Bill."

Bill's voice was full of concern, "No problem Joe. You guys need anything?"

"No thanks."

"No thank you."

"No thanks. Just keep a stairwell clear for us."

"Consider it done. Take as long as you guys need. If Erin needs you, I know where you are. If you need me just find a phone and have me paged."

"Will do Bill."

Bill unlocked the door and Roy, Johnny and I walk in.

I closed the door behind us.

It was a small room, but not extremely small. It had a couple of couches, a fridge and a trash can in it. According to Bill the walls were soundproof.

A shaken Roy spoke first, "Damn."

Johnny's voice cracked with emotion, "That kid is so strong. She doesn't deserve the stuff she's going through."

I spoke sadly, "None of these kids do, Johnny."

Roy asked, "Do we have a magic wand?"

"I wish Roy. I really wish we did."

Johnny spoke, "Joe, you know Kel's rule of don't become attached to the patient…"

I cut Johnny off, "In this case it's been long gone Johnny."

Roy added, "She's strong yet nobody knows it."

"Friends mean a lot to her."

Johnny said, "She just picked up a station full."

I added, "And an emergency department full."

Roy took a quick breath and said, "I'm as nervous about Erin's surgery as if she was my own daughter."

"We all are Roy."

Johnny spoke as he calmed down, "The guys at the station about kicked us out when they found it was Erin."

I smiled as I calmed down, "That doesn't surprise me."

A light bulb went off in my head and I asked, "Roy, Johnny, you want to help me with something for these kids?"

Johnny sounded intrigued, "Sure doc."

Roy asked, "What can we do?"

"When are you guys off this week?"

Roy answered, "Day after tomorrow for two."

I smiled, "Perfect. I'm starting to think of something fun for Erin and the rest of the kids here."

The guys grinned broadly as Johnny spoke, "Sounds perfect."

Roy added, "Just let us know how to help and we'll do it."

I smiled at the guys' enthusiasm to help.

"I will guys."

Okay back to the present. I'm going to stop there with my day so I have enough time to write my dream out before work. Erin's surgery went amazingly well! Score one for the good guys.

Erin was still on my mind when I got home. As I closed my eyes my mind started to kick into gear. This time I wasn't thinking of a case, for once. I was actually thinking of the idea I mentioned to Roy and Johnny. Below is what I came up with as far as planning. I might have to cut some corners because of time, but you'll get the idea. Enjoy!

I opened my eyes, but I was not in my house anymore. I was actually back at Shriners. Details for the party started flooding me. Without even thinking about it I grabbed a pen and notebook. I was too tired to be completely detail oriented tonight, but here it goes. In my sleep I wrote

People to invite:

Kids

James

Bill

Erin's parents

Dixie

Kel

51's A shift

Things to do:

Clear party with hospital

Test hospital piano

Pick music

Send invites to 51's, Kel, Dixie, Bill and James

See if Marco and Mike will cook

Come up with snacks

Decorate room

Buy paper products

Buy decorations

Make sure somebody has a camera and film

Find out any restrictions we have

Work with music

It was then I woke up thinking about music.

Ugh, I just looked at the time and realized I have to get ready for work. Thanks for listening tonight. Hopefully in a few days I will be writing the party up for you.

Til we meet again

Joe the piano playing doc


	8. Chapter 8 Mike Morton

1_Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Emergency so please don't sue me. I promise to put them back in one piece when I'm done with them. _

1An interesting shift leads to interesting dreams as seen through Mike Morton's eyes.

Dear Journal,

First let me apologize for not having written in so long. It seems the hotter it gets outside, the crazier work gets. Today hit home so hard, I dreamt about it. Between the events and my dream I am wide wake at 0130. NOT GOOD! I am hoping writing about it will help. This is going to be extremely emotional but here it goes.

Work was especially insane today. I think I saw more of the paramedics today then their own shift mates did. I did an eat it now taste it later with lunch. I packed mine today thankfully. The hospital food here, well, that's another rant for another time.

I walked out of the lounge and headed for the base station, where a tired Kel Brackett was talking to an equally tired Dixie McCall and said, "Kel, Dixie, go eat. I'll cover the base station. Make sure you get some coffee too."

Kel nodded. Dixie looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks Mike."

"You're welcome Dix."

The tired duo left. Man they make a good couple. Kel really should ask her. Clearing my head of match making thoughts I settled in. I hoped the county, especially in 51's area, would settle down. We may not always see eye to eye, but I hold those guys in high regard. They've been in here so much already today, I wondered if they had been reassigned to permanently respond from here. Yeah it's been that kind of day! Ugh!

My thoughts were interrupted as the base station came to life. Quickly I walked over and grabbed a pen and paper, ready for whatever.

Seconds later Johnny Gage's voice came over the radio, "Rampart, this is squad 51. How do you read?"

I thought, "So much for a quiet day for us or them." I quickly cued the radio, "Go ahead 51. This is Rampart I read you loud and clear."

"Rampart, we have an auto accident with two drivers. One has only minor cuts and is refusing treatment."

"10-4 51. What about your second victim?"

"Rampart, our second victim is an approximately fifty-five year old male restrained driver. He is currently comatose. He has possible broken ribs and a confirmed right tib-fib closed. We currently have him on six liters of O2."

"10-4 51. Do you have any vitals?"

"That's affirmative Rampart. BP is 140 over 90. Pulse is 110 and respirations are 18. Eyes are reactive but sluggish."

I grimaced, "10-4 51. Use full spinal precautions, splint the leg and wrap the ribs. Continue oxygen."

"10-4 Rampart."

"51, how are the neural responses?"

"Intact Rampart."

"10-4 51. Is the ambulance on scene?"

"Affirmative Rampart. ETA approximately 10 minutes."

"10-4 51. We'll be ready and waiting for you. Rampart out."

I let go of the radio and picked up the phone. Within a minute I had Joe Early being paged and x-ray on their way down. Just as I hung up, Kel and Dixie walk back over. Kel asked, "What's up Mike? We heard the page for Joe…"

Dixie added, "And figured we'd see if we can help."

I answered them both, "51's bringing in a nasty one. MVA 55 year old male with possible head and chest injuries. There is also a confirmed leg injury."

Kel let out a frustrated sigh, "They just keep coming today."

"You know it Kel. What's open Dix?"

"I'll have three set up and waiting."

"Thank you."

Dixie turned and left. I said to Kel, "I'm going to wait for them outside. I have a feeling we're going to need all the time we can get on this one."

Kel glanced at my notes and grimly said, "You're right Mike." I headed for the doors. I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right about this call.

Seven minutes after Johnny's last transmission the ambulance and squad come barreling into the parking lot. Show time! I felt my heart rate pick up slightly as I watch the guys unload the patient.

As soon as the doors opened, I asked, "Any change?"

"Nope."

As they fully wheeled the patient in I was shocked. The patient was my Commanding Officer in the Navy reserves, Admiral Gordon.

"Get him in three, stat!"

I took a deep breath and followed the guys down the hall and into the room. Dixie, Kel and Joe were already waiting.

"Dixie, get an outside line stat! Kel, get the Admiral's vitals."

We moved the Admiral to the table. I asked, "John, did you cut his pants?"

Roy answered me, "I did."

"Okay. Where are his jacket and hat?"

"I have them in the squad."

"Thank you."

I took a quick breath, "Admiral Gordon, sir, can you hear me? It's Lieutenant Commander Morton."

I knew the others were stunned but to bad instinct kicked in. Admiral Gordon groaned slightly. I continued my exam, "Admiral, open your eyes."

Nothing. Damnit!

Joe quickly spoke, "Let me look."

"Go ahead Joe."

I backed away from the table to give Joe room to work. I looked over at Kel who was watching the vitals, "Kel?"

"Stabilizing. BP now 130 over 80. Pulse is 100. Respiration 15."

"Good. Dixie, do you have the outside line?"

"Just got it Mike."

"Excellent."

I walked over and took the phone from Dixie. Roy and Johnny were just off to the side. I don't think they wanted to leave after hearing my voice. It was about to get a whole lot uglier.

I quickly dialed a number from memory. As I did I turned and asked, "Joe?"

"Reflexes are intact, but still out cold."

Just then some one finally picked up on the other end, "Med clinic records. This is Ensign Anthony."

"Ensign, this is Lieutenant Commander Michael Morton at Rampart General in Torrance."

"Lieutenant Commander, what can I do for you?"

"Ensign, I need you to fax Admiral Jack Gordon's records to 555-9681. Double time! The Admiral was just brought in with severe injuries."

The tone in my voice must have told the Ensign not to mess with me, "Yes sir. They will be there in five minutes."

"Thank you."

I hung up. Dixie was already three-quarters of the way out the door, "I'll get them Mike."

"Thanks Dix."

I shuddered momentarily, couldn't help it. It was so damn difficult to see the man who saved my behind more then once laying on the exam table out cold. Hell he was my running partner just last weekend.

I couldn't keep the frustration out of my voice when I asked, "Where the hell is x-ray?"

Joe quickly answered, "I'll check."

I took a quick look at the Admiral's dog tags as I drew blood for a full work up. Thankfully, he wore them today.

I turned to Kel, "Kel, have the lab prep four units O positive just in case."

"Okay."

Joe asked, "How do you know his type?"

I finished drawing the blood as I answered, "It's on his dog tags Joe. Plus I've pumped him up before." "Roy, take this to the lab tell them I need a complete workup stat."

"You got it doc." I handed Roy the blood and he left.

I turned back to Jack, "Admiral, can you hear me? Sir, it's Lieutenant Commander Morton. I need you to open your eyes."

Still nothing but a groan. Ugh! He was really going make me work. I looked up as the seemingly revolving door to the treatment room opened again. Dixie walked in with the records. Roy and x-ray follow her in and said, "Lab will have it in five minutes."

I was stunned at the speed, "How?"

Roy grinned slyly, "Lets just say I convinced them just how important the Admiral is."

I saw a gleam in Roy's eyes. I knew I was probably better off not knowing the details and just shook my head. Johnny grinned.

Dixie spoke up, "I have his records Mike."

"Thanks Dix."

Suddenly the Admiral groaned loudly. I quickly asked, "Admiral, can you hear me?" I took the fallen man's hand and continued, "Sir, squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

I felt a slight but tight squeeze. Honestly it was all I could do to stay professional. Joe dimmed the lights.

"Thanks Joe."

"You're welcome Mike."

I turned my full attention back to Jack, "Admiral, it's Lieutenant Commander Morton. Can you open your eyes?"

Slowly they fluttered as I continued to encourage him, "That's it nice and slow, sir."

The Admiral's eyes opened as he spoke slowly, "Lieutenant Commander."

I grinned broadly as Joe turned the lights back up, "Welcome back sir."

With the lights back on Jack got a good look at what I was wearing as I adjusted his oxygen, "You're not in uniform."

I grinned, "No sir. I am a civilian right now. You're at Rampart General Hospital in Torrance."

"Okay. Ugh! Why am I strapped down?"

"You remember you were in a car wreck?"

"Yeah, some dumb ass cut me off just after I got off the 405."

I looked at Roy and Johnny to confirm the story. Both nodded yes. "Yes sir. Well we need to get some x-rays to make sure there isn't a neck or back injury."

Jack groaned then took a deep breath, "Alright Lieutenant Commander lets get this show on the road."

"Yes sir, I'll be back."

"Okay."

I turned back to the x-ray techs and said, "Chest, full spinal, right tib-fib."

One of the techs said, "Yes sir."

I turned back to Jack and smiled, "Jack, be good."

Jack smiled as he grumbled, "Alright."

I chuckled lightly as the treatment room empties.

I shuddered slightly as the door closes. Roy and Johnny grabbed me.

It was Roy who spoke calmly, "Easy Lieutenant Commander."

Kel and Joe were paged. Kel looked at me, frustrated and said, "Sorry Mike."

"It's okay guys. Go."

Kel and Joe left. Roy nodded slightly at Johnny. Roy was keeping an eye on me as I tried to keep myself together professionally. That wasn't easy!

Johnny picked up their HT, "LA, squad 51."

I heard the dispatcher Sam Lanier, "Go ahead 51."

"LA, squad 51 will be out of service forty-five minutes."

"10-4 squad 51. LA clear KMG 491."

Johnny cued the radio again, "Engine 51, HT 51."

Listening to Johnny I couldn't help, but wonder what the guys were up to.

This time I heard Hank Stanley's voice come back on the radio, "Go ahead John."

"Cap, what is your location?"

"Just coming up to Rampart."

"Can you stop by Rampart?"

"10-4 HT 51. ETA two minutes."

"10-4 engine 51. HT 51 out."

I turned to Roy and asked, "Roy, what's up?"

Roy smiled and said, "Nothing serious doc. Just relax."

Something told me these guys have something in mind. Ah well I trust 'em.

Roy turned to Johnny and said, "I'll go wait for the guys."

"Okay."

Roy left as the x-ray tech walks out of treatment three.

Welcome back to the present for a second. This is a conversation Roy told me about as they were about to head back to the station.

Roy walked out to the ambulance bay. He got to the bay just as Mike Stoker pulled the big engine in. Within a minute the engine crew was at Roy's side.

Seeing only half of his paramedic duo, Hank became worried, "Roy, are you guys okay?"

"We're fine Cap. I actually need Mike's help."

Mike was surprised, "Me?"

"Yes Lieutenant."

Roy's mention of his Naval rank quickly grabbed Mike's attention, "What happened?"

"I have a Lieutenant Commander struggling with mending an Admiral."

Mike looked over at Hank and said quickly, "Cap, call us down for forty-five."

"Sure."

Roy led Mike and the others into the hospital. Roy said to them, "Meet us in the lounge."

"Sure."

At the same time Roy walked outside.

The x-ray tech walked out of treatment three and said, "Pictures are up on the light board for you."

"Thank you."

Johnny and I walked back in the room.

As we walked in Jack asked, "Mike?"

"Yes Jack."

"Okay."

"Jack, I'm going to have a medic check your vitals while I look at your x-rays."

"Okay. Lieutenant Commander Morton."

I turned on my heel and faced Jack at the mention of my rank, "Sir?"

"Give it to me straight. No matter what it is."

"Of course sir."

I turned back to the light board and took a quick breath. It hurt to see him like this. I grimaced when I saw the film. The only good news was there no neck or back damage. The ribs were broken and the leg needed surgery.

I took a quick breath and turned around, "Admiral Gordon, we need to talk sir."

Jack picked up on my tone and grew serious, "What's the damage, Lieutenant Commander?"

"There is no neck or spinal damage. However, your leg is going to need surgery and you have four broken ribs two on each side."

Jack turned sarcastic, "Lovely." Then he set his face to pure determination and continued, "Can I get off this damn board before surgery."

"Of course."

Just then Roy and Dixie walked back in. I looked up and said, "Dix, call the ortho surgeon on call. Tell him we have a tib-fib closed on a fifty-five year old male."

"Sure Mike."

Roy walked over to the table. Jack asked, "Who?"

Roy calmly answered, "Admiral, nurse Dixie McCall is on the phone. I was Sergeant Roy Desoto United States Army medic. Now I am Los Angeles County firefighter paramedic Roy Desoto."

I was stunned I never knew Roy was in the Army.

Roy continued respectfully, "At your feet is Los Angeles County firefighter paramedic John Gage."

"Good to meet you Roy, Johnny."

Johnny said, "You too sir."

Roy said, "Pleasure's all mine sir."

I asked Johnny, "Johnny, can you and Roy roll Jack? I'll get the board."

"Sure doc."

In seconds, the guys were in position. Roy was at Jack's head. Johnny was at his feet. Johnny undoes the straps while Roy removes the collar.

Roy looked at me, "Ready?"

"On your count."

"Go."

Roy and Johnny rolled Jack as I slid the board out. On instinct with the board gone, the guys rolled Jack back.

Dixie spoke up then, "Ortho is on stand by. They are sending down a prep team now."

"Thanks Dix."

Roy asked Jack, "Admiral, do you want to sit up?"

"Please, if it's okay."

"Yes sir you can sit up until ortho gets here."

Roy slowly raised Jack's head. Half way up Jack stopped him, "That's good."

Nervous as hell but trying to stay professional, I couldn't help but take Jack's vitals again. I breathed a sigh of relief, stable.

Jack picked up on my nerves, "Lieutenant Commander Morton."

"Yes sir?"

"Do a unit recall."

"I plan too when ortho takes you upstairs sir."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Admiral."

Without a word Dixie picked up the phone to get another outside line.

Jack turned to Roy, "Sergeant Desoto."

Roy quickly said, "Sir?"

"Did you and John respond to the wreck?"

"Yes sir we did."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Admiral."

Johnny added, "You're welcome sir."

The prep team from ortho walked in. I looked at Jack, "Admiral these are the guys who are going to take you upstairs."

"Okay."

I looked at the prep team and requested, "Make sure someone keeps me updated."

Jack looked at the prep team and said, "One second gentlemen."

One of the guys said, "Make it quick."

Jack's voice took on a slightly commanding tone, "Lieutenant Commander Morton attention!"

On instinct I snapped ramrod straight to attention. Out of habit Roy and Johnny also stiffened. Jack looked me in the eye, "You've done good Mike. Now go relax."

"Aye aye sir."

"Dismissed."

"Yes sir."

I stayed at attention as the prep team moved Jack and left with him. As the door closed I relaxed and shuddered. Dixie handed me the phone and gently said, "It's an outside line Mike."

I stuttered a bit as I said, "Th-thanks." My hands shook briefly.

Roy spoke calmly, "Easy Lieutenant Commander, he's in good hands."

I thought to myself, 'This isn't going to be easy.'

Johnny added, "Lean on us doc, you're okay."

I dialed the number to my unit's second in command. One quick breath and Captain Mitchell answered, "This is Captain Mitchell."

"Captain Mitchell, this is Lieutenant Commander Morton."

Immediately Captain Mitchell became concerned, "Is everything okay?"

I thought to myself, 'Everybody's going to want to know what's wrong. I need him to recall everybody to the hospital, unit recall time.' Out loud I said, "No sir. I need you to do a unit recall. Admiral Gordon was involved in a traffic accident and brought into the hospital I work in."

"Morton, what the hell is his condition?"

"Stable sir. He is heading for surgery as we speak to repair a broken right leg. He also has four broken ribs."

"You're at Rampart General, correct?"

"Affirmative sir."

"Once the recall is complete we'll be there in forty-five."

"Understood sir. Meet me in the emergency department."

"Understood."

We hung up. I turned to Dixie, "Dix…"

"How many?"

"If everybody is in town forty."

"We'll be ready."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Johnny spoke up then, "Come with us doc."

Shaking slightly I nodded. I wasn't sure where the guys were going to take me but I knew I had to clear my head. Dixie opened the door as I let the guys lead me out of the room. Dixie split to prepare for my unit.

Roy and Johnny led me over to the lounge. Roy opened the door and we walked in. I was stunned to see the rest of 51's A shift.

Marco Lopez kept his voice gentle as he spoke first, "Easy doc."

Mike Stoker's naturally calm voice was next, "Lieutenant Commander Morton." My head snapped up. Not only was I surprised to hear my rank, but I was also surprised by the speaker. Mike continued, "Relax sir. The Admiral is safe."

I finally allowed myself to breath for the first time since Admiral Gordon was brought in and started to shake. Six pairs of understanding hands grabbed me.

Mike was right in front of me, "You done good sir. The dumb ass that caused the wreck is already in police custody."

I shuddered in relief a few times then relaxed. I locked eyes with Stoker and asked, "Sir, you know rank?"

Mike smiled tightly, ""Well Lieutenant Commander, call me Lieutenant Stoker if it will help you stay calm. "

I was even more stunned then when I found out Roy was in the Army, "Lieutenant, I didn't know you were in the Navy."

Mike chuckled, "Not many people do sir."

Mike sobered up, "Did you do a recall?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Welcome back to the present. I could spend a month relaying the rest of the day in full detail, but I am going to skip to my dream now since it's 0230. A quick update on Admiral Gordon first. He's stable, surgery went beautifully. He will be a guest at hotel Rampart for a few more days. Now on to the dream.

I arrived home from work about 2300 after checking on Admiral Gordon one more time. Almost immediately I fell asleep. I was so tired I'm surprised I made it home in one piece. Even though I was beyond exhausted, my brain never shut completely down. Having had the Navy on my mind since Admiral Gordon came in I was curious to see where my mind was going to take me.

My eyes opened, but I was not in my bed. I looked down and saw that I was in my Navy dress uniform.

The first thought through my mind was, "Alright what's going on?"

Then I heard Kel Brackett yell, "Mike!"

I turned around and saw Kel, Dixie and Joe along with 51's A shift walking toward me. My jaw dropped in the dream when I saw what they were all wearing. Kel, Roy, Dixie, Chet and Hank were all wearing full Army dress uniform. Mike was in his Navy dress uniform. Joe was in his Marine Corps dress uniform. The only two non-military members, Johnny and Marco, were in fire department dress. I was stunned and confused at the same time. Stunned to see what the group is wearing. Completely confused as to what the hell am I dreaming of.

Mike Stoker grinned, "How are those new Commander's bars going to feel?"

I choked and thought, "Commander's bars. What in the? Am I being promoted?" I must have seemed stunned because Mike chuckled as I smiled, "S-strange at first Lieutenant, but wonderful afterward."

Mike grinned, "I'm sure."

Before anybody else could say anything I heard Jack's voice, "Lieutenant Commander Morton."

Dixie smiled and said, "That's our cue to leave Mike."

Johnny gave me his lopsided grin, "Doc, go have fun. Don't worry about anything."

Roy smiled and added, "We've got everything covered."

Looking at the nine smiling faces I knew Johnny and Roy were right.

I settled my nerves and smiled, "I will guys."

At that point I woke up suddenly to the sound of my neighbor's car backfiring. Damnit!!! Well now wide awake I headed off in search of my journal. Now an hour and half later at 0300 I am going to try and go back to sleep and dream up the rest of my promotion ceremony.

Til we meet again

Lt. Commander Doctor Mike Morton


	9. Chapter 9 Kel

1_Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Emergency so please don't sue me. I promise to put them back in one piece when I'm done with them. _

1An interesting shift leads to interesting dreams as seen through Kel Brackett's eyes.

A very sore good early morning journal,

First let me apologize for not writing in a while. Second, I will explain why I am so sore in just a few minutes. It has been an extremely long day so I am hoping I can stay awake along enough to tell you everything. To give you a reference it is now 0100 and the tones go off at 0800. Coffee is going to be my best friend tomorrow!! Let me explain my day then I will explain my dream.

I spent a shift with Station 51's A shift. At least once a year, I tried to spend a shift in the field with different paramedic teams. I found it helped me to understand them just a little more. I looked forward to spending the day at 51's. Roy and Johnny are one of the best teams we had. Plus I consider both of them my friends.

Knowing the shift started at eight I arrived at the station at seven forty-five. As I got out of my car, bag in hand, I saw Roy and Johnny getting out of Johnny's rover.

I smiled, "Morning fellas."

Roy and Johnny smiled and said, "Morning doc."

Johnny asked, "You ready for twenty-four hours of our version of insanity?"

I chuckled, "You bet."

We all headed inside. The boys led me to the locker room. Johnny and Roy knew Chet Kelly, the shift's resident joker, was already there. Johnny turned and said to me, "Stay here a minute, Kel."

Concerned I stopped at the end of a row of lockers and asked, "Everything okay?"

Roy quickly answered, "Yeah doc."

Johnny added, "Just don't want you to become an early victim of the Phantom."

I smiled, having heard many stories of Chet Kelly's antics, "Thanks guys."

Intrigued I watched as Roy opened his locker with no problem. Next to him, at the other end of the row from me, Johnny slowly opened his locker. All three of us were quite surprised when nothing happened.

Johnny smiled, "Yay. He must have actually listened."

I asked, "Where do you want me?"

Roy tapped the locker on the other side of him. I quickly stowed my gear as the guys changed. Johnny spoke as he buttoned his shirt, "Knowing you were coming today, at the end of our last shift, Cap made Chet promise the Phantom would take today off."

Roy smiled and added, "Knowing how Chet can prank the wrong person, I think Cap just wanted to make sure you don't wind up in the line of fire."

I chuckled, "Oh if I do, I learned a few things in med school."

We laughed as the guys finish getting dressed. Just then 51's quiet engineer Mike Stoker stuck his head in the door, "Hi doc. Roy, Johnny, roll call in five."

"Hi Mike."

Roy answered, "Okay."

I looked forward to watching these guys in their natural work environment outside of the hospital. "After you." I followed Roy and Johnny out to the bay.

We stopped by the dayroom for some coffee before roll call. Engine 51's crew Hank, Marco Mike and Chet met us. I smiled, "Morning guys."

The group smiled, "Morning doc."

Mike asked, "Doctor Brackett how do you like your coffee?"

I smiled, "Black, two sugars. Please guys call me Kel today."

The group smiled. Mike gave me my coffee, "Thanks Mike."

"You're welcome Kel."

Captain Hank Stanley spoke up, "Alright, we're going to forego formal roll call this morning, since everybody is already in here."

A shift cheered. Hank continued, "I'll keep this short. Doctor Brackett will be spending this shift with us. Kel, I'll get you a turnout jacket and helmet when I'm home."

"Okay Hank."

Hank looked at Mike, "Mike, Big Red needs some TLC. She had it rough last night."

"I'll get to it as soon as we're done."

Hank continued the orders for the day, "Okay. Johnny, Roy, check your supplies real well."

"Will do."

"Now for chores. Mike, Big Red. Roy dorms. Johnny, dayroom and mop the bay. Chet, by bad luck of the draw the latrine. Kel, question for you."

"Yes?"

"How much spice can you handle in a meal?"

"A fair amount, but nothing to extreme."

"Okay. Mike, you cook. Marco, you've got the kitchen. That's it guys."

We broke up after putting our empty coffee mugs in the sink.

Welcome back to the present. I'd love to go into full detail of the shift, but I'll do that another time. Suffice to say I have a new level of respect for all of the medics and fire crews. Since it is getting late, I am going to skip ahead to the call that led to my dream.

It had been a fairly busy day for both the engine and the squad. Nothing too extreme, but enough to keep us on our toes. It was about half a hour after a delicious full fried chicken dinner. Wonder if Mike can cook at the hospital and still work for the department?

The klaxon rang out loudly yet again. Everybody sprang to their feet. Sam Lanier's voice rang out after the tones, "Squad 51, man injured at the Lucky Star ranch. Informant will meet you at the lower gate. 1800 Ranch Lane. That's 1-8-0-0 Ranch Lane, cross street Arrow Trail. Time out 1845."

Johnny, Roy, and I sprinted out of the dayroom. Hank was on our heels to write out the call info. Roy jumped behind the wheel. I got in the passenger's side and slid to the middle. Johnny quickly opened the bay door then dove in the passenger side. As he closed the door, Hank handed Roy the call info. Roy handed Johnny the info and tore out of the station lights and sirens going.

Johnny spoke quickly, "Roy, head for the fire break in the top of Devils canyon."

"Okay."

"Will was giving a group of city wanna be cowboys lessons today."

Roy groaned, "Better get us a rig just in case. Doc, it's a good thing you're on this one."

I bit back my comment. Johnny picked up the radio in the squad, "LA, squad 51."

Sam Lanier came back, "Go 51."

"LA, respond an ambulance to our call at 1800 Ranch lane."

"10-4 51. LA clear 491."

Johnny replaced the mic. "Partner, about halfway up is Ranch."

I asked, "You've been up here before, Johnny?"

"Not on duty, but yes I have. The owner is a friend of mine."

"Okay."

I noticed the guys were quiet and went silent. I didn't want to disturb anything that was natural to them. Of all the teams in the county, I trusted my life to Roy and Johnny more than anybody.

Roy made the turn onto Ranch. I could cut the sudden tension in the cab with a knife.

Three-quarters of the way up the road we saw the informant waving at us. Johnny identified him quickly, "It's Russ."

Roy stopped next to the guy. Johnny got out after rolling the window on down. Russ dove in and replaced Johnny in the squad. Johnny was now on the running board. Roy took off.

Johnny stuck his head inside and asked, "Russ, what, who and how many?"

"Two down, one trapped on a horse. Will hit his thumb with the tack hammer. One of the city slickers, Toby, is trapped on Mustang who's mad."

Roy spoke up, "Russ, make sure Will ices his hand. We'll get him after we get Toby."

"You got it Roy."

Johnny asked, "Who's saddled?"

"Lightening and Thunder."

"I'll take Lightening."

I spoke up then, "I'll take Thunder."

Johnny, Roy and Russ were stunned. Johnny looked over at me and spoke for all of them, "Doc, you ride?"

"Been a while, but yes."

Russ asked, "Sir, who are you?"

I smiled tightly as the severity of the call hit me, "Doctor Kelly Brackett. I am the head of the emergency department at Rampart General. I am also the head of the county's paramedic program. You can call me Kel though."

"Hi Kel."

Roy barreled through the open gate of the ranch. Johnny looked up and found our destination, "Up ahead."

We all looked up and saw the cowboy in trouble. Johnny continued, "Russ, where are the horses?"

"Sitting at the edge of the barn ready to go."

"Good."

Roy pulled up close to the barn. He shut the squad off.

Roy and Johnny shared one last look then Johnny took off. Russ and I piled out of the passengers' side as Roy got out of the drivers' side. Russ and I took off after Johnny.

By the time we reached to the barn, Johnny was ready, "Doc, can you ride hard?"

Running on the adrenaline of the call I didn't consider my age. BAD IDEA! "Yeah."

"Good deal."

I jumped on Thunder. Johnny took off. He stayed three steps in front of me, but I hung close. We both barged into where Mustang and Toby were.

Immediately Johnny took charge and yelled, "Doc, I'll get Mustang. Then you get Toby."

"Okay."

Johnny didn't miss a step and he was soon side by side with Mustang. I slowed my horse quite a bit. I heard Johnny talking to the horse in a language I didn't understand. Note to self ask Johnny what language that was. To my surprise after a few minutes the horse calmed down.

Johnny turned toward me and yelled, "Okay doc."

I rode over to where Johnny was, "Toby, come here."

Toby was shaken, "I...I can't."

"Toby, my name is Kel. Trust me my friend you can do this."

I guess the tone of my voice convinced Toby. Slowly he moved from Mustang to my horse. I encouraged him, "That's it Toby. Hang on one more minute and you'll be out of here."

Toby hung on to me. I took a nice calm ride over to where Roy is waiting. Johnny led both Mustang and Lightening over to Russ, who was sitting next to Roy.

Johnny spoke up, "Watch the right arm."

Roy and Johnny helped Toby off my horse. I dismounted ready to watch and help where needed.

Roy smiled and spoke calmly, "Hi Toby, my name is Roy Desoto. The guy that calmed your horse is down is John Gage. Both of us are LA County paramedics."

"Hi."

Johnny asked, "Mind if we look you over?"

"No. Go ahead."

Roy got the oxygen started seeing Toby's reaction. Then he took the vitals as Johnny splinted Toby's arm. With the arm immobilized Johnny opened the IV box. Then he started to further check Toby out.

Roy turned to me, "Doc, vitals are: BP 125 over 85. Pulse is 75. Respiration is 16 with supplemental four liters. Eyes equal and reactive."

Johnny stopped his examine and asked, "Russ, did you fall earlier?"

"Many times, usually to the right."

"Thought so. Listen I am going to immobilize your right leg til they can get some x-rays of it at the hospital."

"Okay."

Without looking Johnny stuck his hand out and was rewarded with the immobilizer. Hearing Russ's history and the vitals I knew some pain medication was going to be needed, "Roy, five milligrams MS Push. Piggy back it with D5W TKO."

Anticipating my orders, Roy had the two IVs ready to go. Just then Will walked over and asked worriedly, "How's it look boys?"

Johnny looked up and smiled, "All things considered not bad. The leg is just a precaution."

"Good."

Roy started Toby's IVs, "Toby, you should be feeling a bit better in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Roy hung the IVs from the stand on the back of the oxygen tank.

The boys turned their attention to Will.

Johnny asked, "Will, whatcha do?"

Will blushed slightly, "Swung and missed with the hammer. Instead of what I was aiming for, I got my thumb."

We couldn't help but grimace. Will continued, "I don't think I did anything serious, but Russ wanted me to get it looked at while you're here."

Roy smiled and said, "Sure."

I asked, "Will, do you mind if I take a look at it?"

Will turned to me and asked, "Question first sir. Who are you?"

Johnny smiled and answered for me, "Relax Will. This is my friend Doctor Kelly Brackett. We call him Kel. He's the head of the emergency department at Rampart General."

Will again blushed slightly, "Sorry Kel, I didn't know."

I smiled, "It's okay Will, mind if I check your thumb?"

"Go for it."

I checked Will's thumb as the ambulance pulled up, "Will, I think you should come in so we can get some pictures. I don't feel anything obvious."

"Sure doc."

Johnny turned to the ambulance attendants and yelled, "Malcolm, we need the stretcher propped up."

Malcolm yelled back, "You got it Johnny."

Roy turned to me, "Kel, you're going to have to go with the squad. With Will having to go in; there won't be enough room."

"Okay Roy."

Malcolm and the other attendant brought the gurney over and locked it into position.

Roy turned to Toby, "Alright Toby here we go."

Toby was slightly groggy due to the medicine, "Lets do it."

I stayed back and watched in awe. I was amazed to watch Johnny and Roy work together in the field. Without a sound they moved into position. Roy was at Toby's feet. Johnny was behind his shoulder with both IV bags in his mouth. With a nod they moved Toby on to the gurney.

Will was surprised at how the guys worked and leaned over to me, "How did they do that?"

I smiled, "Will, I have no clue. They've been able to do that since Johnny was in training."

We laughed.

Johnny stuffed the IV bags behind Toby's shoulder and turned back to us, "Lets rock, Will."

Roy spoke up, "I'll radio LA and have them relay we're coming in."

"Good deal."

Roy turned to me, "Doc, meet me in the squad."

"Okay."

With the equipment cleaned up. Roy helped Johnny get Toby and Will loaded. Once everybody was in Roy slammed the doors and slapped them twice. The ambulance took off with lights and sirens going.

Roy sprinted back to the squad I was already in and ready to go, "Hang on doc."

We took off with lights and sirens going. With his eyes on the road, Roy reached over and grabbed the radio, "LA, squad 51."

Again Sam Lanier came back, "Go ahead 51."

"LA, alert Rampart we are en route with two victims. Doctor Brackett has looked at both."

"10-4 51. We'll alert them now."

"10-4 51 clear."

"LA clear KMG 491."

Roy replaced the radio. Again he never took his eyes off the road.

Welcome back to the present. It is now 0120. After a quick update I am going to skip ahead to what woke me up, my dream. Toby is gonna be sore as all for a couple weeks. The good news is there is no permanent damage. Will is okay too. He just had a really bad bruise. Mike Morton treated and released him. Now to my dream.

I fell asleep about 2030, before everybody else. Normally, I dream of Dixie. However, I didn't want to risk embarrassing myself tonight. I still have to work with these guys!!

My eyes closed, but my brain didn't shut off. My eyes snapped open, but I was not in the quiet of 51's dorm. Instead I was on a ranch. I knew the call today went good. What am I doing here??

I smiled as the smells and sounds of the ranch hit me. Okay what ranch am I on? I looked up and my jaw dropped. The sign above my head says KB Farms Dreamin' in LA Style. I…I own my own ranch!! How cool is that?

Suddenly I heard Johnny and Roy yell, "Lets go doc, Dixie just rang the chow bell."

I looked down and smiled as I realized I was on a beautiful chestnut colored horse, "Lets go Speed Demon, mom has food."

That's all I had to say and I was off. I took a hard ride back to the guys. Not missing a stride the three of us took off at full speed. I borrowed the guys' nicknames for each other when I named the horses they are riding. Johnny was on black horse named Junior. Roy was riding a tan horse named Pally.

Regretfully, that's where my dream was cut off. My aging muscles started screaming in protest from the day. Well they are finally relaxing and my eyes are drooping. While I can still see clearly I am going to head back to the dorm. Hopefully, my mind will take me back to the ranch.

Good night all. Til we meet again.

Doc Kel "The rancher" Brackett


	10. Chapter 10 Dixie

1_Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Emergency so please don't sue me. I promise to put them back in one piece when I'm done with them. _

1An interesting shift leads to interesting dreams as seen through Dixie McCall's eyes.

Dear Diary,

My oh my I have so much to tell you about my absolutely incredible night tonight. Kel and I spent an amazing evening together. What am I doing up at 0200? Would you believe I sang myself awake? Don't worry I'll explain my dream after I tell you about tonight. Enjoy!!

Kel and I were finally off on the same night for the first time in way to long! As a way to celebrate our freedom from Rampart, Kel decided to take me out to dinner. He wouldn't tell me where though. Rascal!

I hurried home and dove in the shower. Man it was a long shift. As I showered though, I forgot about work and focused on Kel. I climbed out of the shower, dried off and headed for my closet. After a few minutes I chose a blue floor length gown. Within minutes I was fully dressed and ready.

I looked at my reflection and couldn't help but smile, "Kel is going to go crazy tonight."

I smiled one more time at my reflection and left my room. I picked up my purse and heard my doorbell ring. Looking up I saw it was six o'clock; Kel was right on time as usual. Smiling broadly I walked over and open the door.

The look on Kel's face was absolutely priceless. He grinned broadly before he found his voice, "D-Dixie you look amazing."

I blushed slightly. Kel didn't look bad himself. He was wearing the dress shirt and pants I gave him for his birthday last year. Over the shirt he had on a navy blue sport coat.

I smiled, "You look amazing yourself, Kel."

Kel smiled and I feel my heart melt, "Why thank you. Is my lady ready to go out for the evening?"

"Yes I am."

"It will be my pleasure to escort you madam."

I turned and locked my door after double checking that I have my purse. Kel offers me his arm, which I gladly accepted. Arm in arm we walked to Kel's car. Always a gentleman, Kel helped me into the car, before walking around and getting in himself.

"Any hints on where we are going Kel?"

Kel smiled slyly, "No. Just trust me Dix."

"With my life." I smiled. It was rare to see Kel this relaxed. Kel turned the radio on and we enjoyed the ride.

"Nice to know we're not on duty tonight."

Kel smiled, "yes it is. I know it's well known that I work a lot, but this stretch is insane even to me."

I smiled softly, "You're right."

Looking around briefly, I recognized the area we were in. It was very upscale and played host to some amazing restaurants. Somewhat confused I asked, "Everything okay Kel?"

Kel smiled softly, "Everything is perfect, Dix. I hope you're hungry."

My jaw dropped as Kel pulled into a parking lot. He chose one of my favorite restaurants. I love the place even though I didn't eat here much; it tended to put a hefty dent in my wallet, "But Kel…"

Kel parked and then turned to face me with a really soft look on his face, "But nothing Dix. We've been working insane lately. You've been my only sanity. Tonight is for you. I know this is one of your favorite restaurants. Thank you for everything. Now lets go eat."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Then I leaned in and kissed Kel. Gently breaking the kiss, he got out and walked around the car.

Waiting for Kel, I couldn't help but think, "Wow! I am definitely one lucky woman."

I smiled broadly, but softly as Kel opened the door. Smiling Kel helped me outta the car. Arm in arm we headed for the restaurant. It was definitely going to be a fun night!!

We walked in and were greeted by the smiling host, "Good evening sir, and madam."

We both smiled as Kel spoke, "Good evening."

"Name please?"

"Brackett, party of two."

The host looked at the list of reservations and quickly found us, "Ah yes, Doctor Kelly Brackett, party of two. "We have your table ready. Please follow me."

Smiling we followed the man. My smile grew even bigger when I saw it was open mic night. Kel was in for a huge surprise, he wasn't going to know what hit him. We followed the man to a table fairly close to the open mic stage. I couldn't help but think, "Oh this is absolutely perfect!"

I smiled walked with Kel to the table. He pulled out my chair and helped me sit down, "Thank you."

Kel smiled as he sat, "You're welcome."

The host left, seconds later our waiter walked over with menus and some water. Just then the pianist also appeared.

The waiter smiled, "Good evening sir, ma'am my name is Frank I will be your waiter tonight. May I start you off with a drink?"

I smiled, "White wine please."

"Yes ma'am. For you sir?"

"Same as the lady please."

Frank smiled, "Yes sir."

Frank left. Kel became concerned, "Dix, are you okay?"

I thought, "Darnit, he knew something was on my mind." I smiled broadly, "I'm perfect Kel. Absolutely perfect."

Kel could tell just by looking at me that I was indeed okay.

I asked, "Kel, would you mind if I do something?"

Slightly confused Kel answered, "Sure."

I took a quick drink of my water, stood and kissed Kel lightly. Breaking the kiss I smiled broadly, "I'll be back."

Kel smiled, "Okay, hurry back."

I grabbed one last drink of water and left the table. I had to go on stage now, before I lost my nerve. Taking a deep breath I walked over to the pianist, "Excuse me."

Surprised the pianist turned toward me, "Yes?"

"May I sing?"

The pianist smiled, "Yes ma'am you can."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Do you have a song in mind?"

I knew the perfect song to sing to Kel, "Yes I do. Do you know Fly Me to the Moon?"

The pianist smiled broadly, "Yes I do."

I smiled with relief, "Good."

"One last question before you start."

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Dixie McCall.

I couldn't help but think, "Kel is going to go nuts."

"Take the mic whenever your ready."

The pianist cued his mic as I walked up to mine. I smiled as I saw Kel's jaw drop. The pianist spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen please direct your attention to the stage as Dixie McCall sings for us."

I took one final deep breath and waited for my cue. Seconds later I heard my cue.

Picking up the mic, I focused solely on Kel, "Fly me to the moon. Let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling kiss me."

I took a quick breath and continued, "Fill my heart with song and Let me sing forever more. You are all I long for. All I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words I love you."

One last quick breath, "Fill my heart with song and Let me sing for ever more. You are all I long for All I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words In other words, I love you."

Smiling I saw Kel's eyes shine with pride. I blushed and took a bow as the place erupted in applause. Replacing the mic I smiled over at the pianist.

Then I stepped off the stage into Kel's waiting arms. He hugged me tight. I melted. Kel whispered, "That was absolutely amazing Dixie. Thank you so much."

I whispered in Kel's ear, "You are so very welcome Kel. I am glad you liked it."

We kissed gently, but long. Slowly, we broke the kiss and headed back to our table.

Welcome back to the present now. I truly wish I had the time to write out my entire night plus my dream. Regretfully, I don't because I have to start getting ready for work soon. It's already 0245. Time really does fly.

After an amazing evening with Kel, I came home. Within twenty minutes and completely relaxed I fell asleep. As relaxed and happy as I was I could only imagine where my dreams going to take me.

I opened my eyes and was not in my apartment anymore. Far from it!!

Hearing a crowd I was confused; looking around I realized I was back stage. Suddenly I heard Johnny yell, "Dixie!"

I spun around, wearing a silver gown and heels. I smiled with relief when I saw Joe, Kel, Johnny and Roy; the four guys who can calm me down in any situation. The guys walked over. Roy spoke up, "We came back to wish you luck tonight."

Johnny smiled and added, "Have fun."

Joe said, "Relax."

Kel kissed me gently, "Just be you."

Hearing my friends words I relaxed, "Thanks guys. That really means a lot."

The guys all smiled as Johnny said, "You're welcome."

Suddenly a stagehand walked over, "Miss. Dixie, I have to break this up but you have five minutes."

"Thank you."

The stagehand walked away. Joe smiled, "That's our cue to get to our seats."

Roy grinned broadly, "Good luck tonight."

Johnny gave me his lopsided grin and added, "Have fun."

Roy, Johnny and Joe walked back slightly to give Kel and me minute. We hugged and kissed. Slowly we broke the kiss. We didn't want to, but it was almost show time. Kel said softly, "You'll do great. I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too. I'll see you soon."

Kel smiled, "Looking forward to it."

I watch as the guys left. Then I turned and headed for the curtain. The crowd was really going nuts. The stagehand who had let me know about the time hands me my mic, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks."

The stagehand left. I took a deep breath as I heard the speakers come to life with the announcer's voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, here she is. The woman you've all been waiting for Dixie McCall."

The crowd was deafening as I walked on stage. Smiling, I waved to the crowd before I start, "We like to chat about the dresses we will wear tonight, we chew the fat about our tresses and the neighbor's fight. Inconsequential things that men don't really care to know become essential things that women find so appropro. But that's a dame. We're all the same."

"It's just a game, we call it girl talk girl talk. We all meow about the ups and downs of all our friends, the 'who', the 'how', the 'why' we dish the dirt, it never ends."

"The weaker sex, the speaker sex, you mortal males behold but tho' we joke we wouldn't trade you for a ton of gold. It's all been planned, so please take my hand. Please understand the sweetest girl talk talks about you."

"It's all been planned so please understand the sweetest girl talk talks about you."

The crowd went nuts.

I smiled and broke into my second song, "Let there be you. Let there be me. Let there be oysters under the sea. Let there be wind, An occasional rain. Chile con carne, Sparkling champagne."

"Let there be birds sing in the trees, Someone to bless me when I sneeze. Let there be cuckoos, A lark and a dove, But first of all, please let there be love."

"Let there be you. Let there be me. Oysters under the sea. Let there be wind, An occasional rain. Chile con carne, Sparkling champagne."

"Let there be birds to sing in the trees, Someone to bless me when I sneeze. Let there be cuckoos, A lark and a dove, But first of all, please let there be love let there be love let there be love."

Welcome back to the present. By the time I was done singing Let There Be Love, I was wide-awake. Now it's 0345. I have to get ready for work. Kel wants to do breakfast before our shift.

Til we meet again

The singing nurse Dix 

AN: Fly Me to the Moon, Girl Talk and Let there Be Love are all on Julie London's The Very Best of Julie London CD Disc 1

AN 2: There will be a brief pause at this point as I write the follow up to this series so stay tuned folks.


End file.
